The Nixie
by LittlePurpleDress2
Summary: With Stefan gone and no way to fight of the hybrid: Klaus,Elena is just about ready to give up.  Until Bella, The misunderstood Nixie* comes along and knows everything thats happened. But how? And why is she only showing up to help now? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Before I Start this story let me explain something's…  
>Bella has <strong>NO INVOLMENT IN TWILIGHT<strong>! I'm only using the character, not the story line.  
>Bella is a <strong>mythical being<strong> called a **Nixie**.

**Nixie (Nix)-****  
><strong>_A water being, half human, half fish that lives in a beautiful underwater palace and mingles with humans by assuming a variety of physical forms (e.g., that of a fair maiden or an old woman) or by making itself invisible.  
>One of three attributes may betray the disguises of nixies: they are music lovers and excellent dancers, and they have the gift of premonition.<br>Usually malevolent, a nix can be easily propitiated with gifts. In some regions, nixes are said to lure people into deep water to drown.  
>If they find love with a being on land they receive a soul.<em>

_**Also I altered this:**__**  
><strong>__Nixes where often hunted for their tears. If you get hold of a nix tear you get 1 wish. Anything you want.  
>Because of the ever decreasing number of nixes they have evolved so that females can bear children with any being. Human or otherwise.<br>_

This story starts of where season 2 ended.  
>Stefan gone with Klaus.<br>Damon alive.  
>Jeremy seeing ghosts.<br>Jenna dead :(

Summary:  
>With Stefan gone and no way to fight of the hybrid Klaus Elena is just about ready to give up.<br>Until Bella, the mischievous Nixie pop's up one day in her living room. Literally.  
>After researching the ever disappearing Bella they realise she is the only way to get Stefan back.<br>Even with Damon Being Difficult No One Can Resist a Nixie.  
>Follow Bella on her journey to find her one true love and find a place where she finally belongs.<br>And Follow Elena On Her Journey Back To Her True Love.  
>DamonXBella, ElenaXStefan <em><br>_


	2. Midnight Blue

**Hello!  
>Okay so I'm hoping you all read the last page?<br>If not… you're gonna be confused!  
>Okay! Here We Go!<strong>

**Chapter 1: Hopeless**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Elena? Elena Gilbert?" Alaric was trying to get my attention from the front of the class but I just hadn't been able to concentrate lately, _he_ was gone. Who knows for how long? And we had no idea what to do.  
>"Sorry Mr Saltzman" He turned his head with one last sympathetic look.<br>But I didn't want sympathy, what I wanted seemed almost impossible to get. _Stefan._  
>I honestly didn't know how to feel.<p>

_Angry_ that Stefan would even consider going with Klaus.  
><em>Happy <em>that Damon was alive.  
><em>Depressed <em>because for once in my life I _was happy _and now that's all gone.  
><em>Confused <em>because neither me nor Damon had mentioned that kiss.

I was basically a whirlwind of emotion and soon enough I was going to burst.  
>And Jeremy seemed withdrawn and distracted as of late.<br>He wasn't even telling Bonnie what was wrong.  
>And Alaric, you could see the longing and sorrow in his eyes constantly.<p>

BBBBRRRIIINNNGG!

I jumped at the sound of the bell. Surely history wasn't over yet?  
>"Miss Gilbert! Can I speak with you?" Alaric looked my way with pity once more.<br>I Didn't Want _Pity!_

I nodded and walked from my desk to his where he offered me his seat which I took thankfully. I was just so weak these days, not so much physically and emotionally but it still took its toll on me.

"What's up?"  
>He sighed and crouched in front of me. "Elena. We will get him back-"<br>I abruptly stood. I _defiantly_ didn't want _lies!  
>"Don't<em> _lie_ to me Alaric! I know that _we won't!_ Because _we can't!_ Otherwise we would have done it already!"  
>"Elena we just need time to-"<br>"To what? Figure out how to kill a _hybrid?_ Well I'm sorry but as far as we all know _it can't be done_!"  
>He was taken aback by my behaviour.<br>"Look" I made my tone go softer. "I don't mean to take it out on you but I don't want pity, or false hope. So _please, please _don't give it to me." I choked back a sob as I walked from Alaric's room.

* * *

><p>When I got home I went straight toward the stairs, all the curtains were closed with no lights on or at least that the way I left it. I reached the top stair and saw my bedroom light on through the crack in the door.<br>"Hello?" It was probably Damon but these days I couldn't be careful enough, what if Klaus had found out I was still alive?  
>I was just about to turn my door knob when I heard a girlish giggle from inside the room.<br>I took a step back.  
>"Who's there?" The voice said dragging out the last word before giggling again.<br>A scream got caught my throat as I took another step back, and another and then I bolted down the stairs and knocked into a body.  
>"AHHHH!" I started to scream.<br>"Elena? It's me Damon!" I opened my eyes and sure enough there was Damon standing before me in his black jeans grey top and leather jacket.  
>"Damon! Help, please! There's someone in my room-" Before I could finish explaining he was already up there.<p>

Time seemed to go slower until he stepped back out.  
>"Elena. There is no one up there? Are you sure?" His eyebrows puckered.<br>"Yes!" It came out in a breathless wheeze so I took a deep breath before starting again.  
>"It was a girl. She was laughing and speaking and-" Out of the corner of my eye I saw a body run across my lawn through the window, the person was running at normal speed so they couldn't be a vampire.<br>"Damon!" I pointed. "There!" He turned his head and quickly went to the window.  
>"Did you see her?" At least I think it was a her?<br>"There is no one there Elena." He looked at me concerned. "Have you been sleeping properly?"  
>He brushed his fingers against the dark circles under my eyes. The truth is, no, I hadn't been sleeping. I couldn't. As soon as I closed my eyes I saw his face. Klaus' face.<br>"Come on." He took my hand and started to lead me upstairs but I was too scared to go into my room so I pulled back and once he saw the panicked look upon my face he led me to the couch where I laid on my back and drifted off.  
>But this time it wasn't Klaus' face I saw.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I looked around.<br>I was in a forest but it was wet, water dripping from the tree's, mossy grass and a deep blue sky.  
>On the horizon I could see water, midnight blue,it looked unreal, magical. Fireflies danced around the deep purple and crimson flowers that peppered the floor.<br>"Elena?" A Voice called out.  
>Not a voice, the voice , the voice from my room.<br>"Elena? Don't you want Stefan Back?" The voice sounded impatient.  
>"I'm over here… Elenaaa..?"<br>I turned around and there was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair with brown underneath.  
>She was wearing a skin tight, floor length midnight blue dress<em> ,_the same colour as the water, which flared out around her knee's_ _it looked like a mermaid's tail_

_My eyes rose toward her face but I couldn't see it, it was blurry to a point where you can only make out the skin colour, alabaster white. Paler than Stefan._  
><em>"Who are you?" I demanded.<em>  
><em>"I'm not quite sure…I'm a bit mischievous but I can be sweet…I like long walks along the beach-"<em>  
><em>I sighed impatiently…She was goading me, and from her tone of voice she knew it too.<em>  
><em>"What is your name!" I tried again.<em>  
><em>She giggled the same eerie giggle that I heard coming from my room.<em>  
><em>"Elena"<em>  
><em>She was lying.<em>  
><em>"Elena.."<em>  
><em>"ELENA!"<em>  
><em>Why was she shouting?<em>

* * *

><p>"Elena?"<br>I woke up to find Jeremy and Bonnie looking at me confused, worried.  
>"What?" I asked, my voice groggy and rough.<br>"You were screaming 'What Is Your Name!' And 'Who Are You!'… Are you okay?" Bonnie rested her hand on my clammy forehead.

"Yea, everything's fine… just a weird dream."  
>They looked at me once more making sure I was okay before heading out of the living room.<p>

"Why did you lie?" I looked up suddenly only to find a girl who looked the exact same as the girl in my dream only I could see her face, red pouty lips and eye's which matched the deep purple of the flowers in the dream, and she sounded the exact same as the girl in my room.

She looked up to meet my gaze, smirked, and then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter!<strong>

**What did you think for the first chapter?  
>Just so you know this <strong>_**is **_**in the house that Elena got from Isobel.  
>Who is as excited for season 3 as I am?<br>BTW- Bella's eyes change colour according to moods and her hair changes colour according to whereabouts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes<strong>

**Purple- Amused/Mischievous  
>Red- AngryResentful  
>Hot Pink- Love (Only happens when she recognizes her true love for the first time<br>Light Pink- Caring  
>Midnight Blue- When near water<br>Light Blue- Sad  
>Golden- HappyElated/Excited  
>Emerald Green- Jealousy<br>Black- When Using Power's (Manipulating water, singing)  
>Grey- DeathDying**

* * *

><p><strong>Hair<strong>

**Blonde With Brown Underneath- Out of water  
><strong>**Chocolate Brown-In water**

* * *

><p><strong>If I missed any emotions just tell me?<strong>

**Hope you like this story!**


	3. How To Bribe A Nix

_Hello!  
>I absolutely love this idea but I have a feeling I will end up screwing up… Well don't say I didn't warn you!<br>Okay before we start…  
>Thank you to <em>_**BookLuver16**__ for telling me I didn't mention __**Calm**__ in my list of colours…  
>I had a hard time thinking of a calming colour…probably because I'm never calm!<br>So like the nerd I am I searched it! __**….Because I'm just that cool…**__  
>I picked <em>_**Silver.**__ I hope that's okay?  
>Also… If she gets… y'know….<em>_**horny**__…they go a __**deep orange.  
><strong>__And if she is__** confused-Mixture of colours (Like a round rainbow LOL!)**__  
><em>  
><strong>Chapter 2- How To Bribe A Nix<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I sat there, staring at the spot the girl had just been occupying.  
>Who or what was she and why wouldn't she leave me alone?<br>I jumped as I heard the door slam.

"Elena?" Caroline was instantly next to me.  
>"Bonnie told me about your nightmare…What's wrong? And don't tell me your fine; I'm not letting you brush <em>me<em> off okay? I know I can be self centred but _please_ let me help…"  
>I took a shaky breath in and dropped my head onto her shoulder.<br>"It's a girl…I kept seeing a girl but she always disappears before anyone else see's her…and it was her in my dream."

I raised my head to see her reaction but dropped it again when Caroline drew her eyebrows together. Doesn't anyone believe me?  
>"Okay? But… what…First things first: what happened in your dream?"<br>I raised my head again, melted into the pillows behind me and crossed my arms over my chest.  
>"Why do you want to know? You don't believe me."<br>"No Elena. That's _not_ it, I'm just a little…I just don't understand but I want to try, so _please_ let me in."  
>I searched her eyes as she looked into mine, pleading.<p>

"Okay." I sighed. And I told her, not just about the dream, about every time I'd seen her.  
>By the time I finished her eyebrows were drawn together harshly and her eyes darted around the floor like she was trying to solve a math problem.<br>_Ha! If only this were that easy._  
>"Okay…So this girl, she knows how to get to Stefan?"<br>"Yes…I don't know… it was only a dream right? And even if the dream was this girl getting into my head she may just be lying, y'know trying to hit me where it hurts?"  
>"Maybe… Okay. I think you need to tell Damon, Alaric, Jeremy and Bonnie. Tell Everyone, tell them everything you told me and we need to make sure you are never alone so that if she does show up again there is always someone else there with you. Okay?"<p>

* * *

><p>And that's what we did. Me and Caroline told everyone. Everyone who we could trust.<p>

But everything was normal over the next few days, well as normal as everything could be when your true love was stolen by the oldest vampire/hybrid and you were constantly miserable…

And today was no different.  
>I woke up after a numb dreamless sleep, but I preferred that to waking up clammy and breathless because of a nightmare.<br>I went to school, Bonnie and Caroline only leaving my side when we had different classes: not often.  
>Damon met me at my house after school.<p>

And now I'm here. In my living room looking at my picture of Stefan whilst Damon sits on the chair with a glass of scotch.  
>He used to look around nervously but I guess now he doesn't see the point.<br>He doesn't believe me, to be honest I'm not even sure I believe me…

"Did you hear that?" Damon says in a hushed tone as his head snaps up toward the stairs.  
>And before I could even question him, he is gone.<p>

I drop the picture and run upstairs after him but once I reach the top I can't hear anything, no movement, no voices.  
>So I go to my bedroom. This is the first time I have been in since the day I heard <em>her.<em>

I twist the door knob and slowly walk in and I instantly see Damon's leather jacket covering his stiff posture as he stares ahead. My eyes follow his and there she is. But this time she is different.  
>The girl has swapped her dress for a plain white t-shirt, faded skinny jeans and black Mary-Jane peep toe heels.<br>But it isn't just her clothes, it's her face.  
>The last I remembered her eyes were a deep purple, they had now been replaced with hot pink irises and instead of the smirk she had worn she was smiling, brightly as she looked back at Damon.<br>That is until Damon seemed to finally comprehend what was going on, he was suddenly in front of her pushing her against a wall and harshly grabbing her chin.  
>Her eyes flashed red and then back to the purple I had seen on her a few days ago.<br>But this wasn't right. If she did know how to get Stefan back I would need her alive.

"Damon! Don't hurt her!"  
>"Stay back Elena I don't want you getting hurt"<br>The girl's eyes shifted from Damon to me then back to Damon. They turned emerald green and back to red. What was this girl?  
>"No Damon! Don't hurt her, we may need her!"<br>"What are you talking about!"  
>"You should listen to her Damon. You may need me…" My eyes went straight back to the girl, her eyes turned purple and her tone was as if she found this whole thing very funny.<p>

Damon looked from me to her and back again when he finally sighed.  
>"Call the others." Was all he said before dragging her downstairs toward the library.<p>

* * *

><p>Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler all piled in one by one into the library and stood in front of the chair which Damon had strapped the girl to, never mind my protests, but all the while her eyes stayed that same shade of purple and the smirk I had seen before was still planted firmly onto her face as he strapped her down.<p>

Everyone looked at the girl in the chair and she made eye contact with everyone of us.  
>"Surely you don't treat <em>all <em>house guests like this Elena?" She gave me a fleeting glance but her eyes went back to Damon. _How did she know my name again?_

Damon moved forward with a snarl on his face, he rested both hands on either side of the chair and leant toward her, snarl still in place.  
>"You don't speak to her. You don't speak unless we asked you a question. Got that?"<br>She met his threat with a smirk and a swift nod.  
><em>Does she have no self preservation?<em>

"Good girl" Damon said as he patronisingly patted her cheek.  
>"What's your name?" I spoke up and Damon glared, I glared back.<br>He can go to hell if he thinks I'm not asking questions…She was stalking me.

I looked back toward the girl, she rolled her eyes.  
>"Is that really the best you can c-"<br>"Answer her!" Damon shouted.

She smirked again. "My name is Isabella, but _please _call me Bella, and as for you Damon! I wouldn't make threats… it won't work."

"How do you know my name?" Damon snarled.  
>Isabella smiled and laughed a little under her breath. "I know<em> all<em> of your names. And I know _exactly _what's happened to you." She turned toward me " I hope you find your boyfriend Elena, Stefan is it, because with the rate Damon is going at I won't be helping you at all."

Bonnie stepped forward out of the line and toward Bella, she hesitantly reached out her hand.  
>"Go ahead Bonnie, <em>I don't bite<em>" She gave a pointed glance at Damon and Caroline who both looked about ready to explode.  
>"<em>Be careful Bonnie<em>" Alaric looked over at Isabella warily.

Time seemed to stop when Bonnie touched Isabella, we all held our breath.  
>But nearly as soon as she touched her Bonnie jumped back, like she had been electrocuted.<p>

Isabella's eyes flashed with a multitude of colours but then went back to purple.  
>"Oh that's right I'm sorry. Witches get power from <em>fire<em>. Oops?"  
>"What do you mean?" Bonnie questioned breathlessly.<br>"What I am-which you have yet to ask-brings power from water. Water and Fire don't really _combine well."_

"_What are you?"_ Alaric beat us all to the unspoken question.

Isabella smirked.  
>"I'm a Nix or a Nixie if you prefer. I'm afraid you will have to work out the rest yourself. Call my name when you figure out how to get my help with Stefan."<p>

And just like that she disappeared.  
>The straps on the chair came loose and the door of the library quickly shut.<p>

"If she could do that why did she wait?" Tyler who hadn't said anything asked pointed from the chair to the door.  
>"Maybe she wanted us to know, maybe she wants to help?" Bonnie offered.<p>

"I don't trust her." Damon's jaw was set and his eye's angry.  
>"You don't trust anyone, jack ass" Caroline insulted.<p>

"Hey! let's not argue okay? Elena can you get your laptop? If she can help us with Stefan we need to know more about her."

"What does it say?" Damon demanded.

Alaric took a breath before reading out aloud.

"A Nix or Nixie is a mythical water being from German mythology, it can transfer from the form of a mermaid into a full human.  
>It usually lives in an underwater palace but comes out of the water to mingle with humans by taking a variety of physical forms or becoming invisible… Well that explains that.<br>One of five attributes may betray the disguises of a nix: they are music lovers and have powerful singing voices unlike any others; they are also excellent dancers and have the power of premonition and the ability to manipulate water.  
>Usually malevolent, a nix can be easily propositioned with gifts.<br>Nixes are said to lure people into deep water to drown.  
>The main reason a nix takes form of a human is to find its true love.<br>Nixes are able to reproduce with any being human or otherwise.  
>They were often hunted for their tears, a tear from a nix has the ability to grant 1 wish, any wish."<p>

"So all we need is a tear. _Simple._" Damon said.  
>"Wrong, they don't cry for just anything. They only cry from being separated from their true love, or if someone kills their true love" Alaric said still reading.<br>That settles it. I can't take her away from the same thing I want back. If she even has it.

"I've got it!" Bonnie spoke up. "It says they can be propositioned with gifts, surely she wouldn't want us to take the tear option…who would want that? So all we need is a suitable gift, then _maybe _she will help?" Bonnie looked at me hopefully. And I smiled back she was a genius!

"But what do you get a Nix?" Tyler said. _Oh Tyler ever the optimist!_

"How about an iPod?" Jeremy offered up.

"What? Are you _serious_…?" Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"No. Just listen…they like music…well what's better for music than an iPod?"

"No he is right…that actually makes sense…" Alaric smiled at Jeremy.

And I smiled…a _real_ smile because for the first time in weeks, I felt _hope._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Chapter!<strong>_

**What did you think of Damon's reaction?  
>It will take a while to warm up to her, he does have trust issues.<br>So what did you think of the iPod?**

_**Explanation for Bella's behavior:  
>She knows she is in love with Damon but is still finding his threats amusing and is trying to goad him. She deserves a bit of fun!<span> Come On!<span>**_

_**Comment or Review Please!  
><strong>_


	4. Fidelity

**AN-  
>Hey!<br>I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can onto this story before I move house because I won't have the internet for a while…**_***Weep*  
>Also: <strong>__IF BELLA'S EYES ARE__** Pale Red **__it means she i__**s Annoyed **__or__** Slightly Angered.  
>Also:<strong>__IF BELLA'S EYES ARE __**Brown **__it means she is __**Determined **__or__** Being Stubborn**_

_**Chapter Song- The Greatest by Cat Power**_

**Chapter 3-Fidelity**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Oh! How about this one?" Caroline said holding up a bubblegum pink iPod Nano.  
>"Umm, I don't know, does she really seem like the kind of girl who would like that colour?" Bonnie asked whilst flipping it around in her hands.<br>I sighed. "We don't really know what kind of girl she is Bonnie"

"Elena's right, how stupid is she for making us get her a present when we don't know any of her likes and dislikes anyway?" Caroline huffed impatiently.

"I guess I'm just like you then Caroline." We all turned and looked for the voice, and there she was in a black knee high dress and white ballerina pumps.  
>Her hair was tied up in a messy side bun and her eyes were that deep purple I had come to recognize.<p>

Caroline's mouth opened to say something but closed again.  
>"Hello Elena, Bonnie!" Isabella turned to us. "If you must know my favourite colour is midnight blue…or a greeny blue…like the sea…does that clear things up?" We both nodded not really sure how to approach her.<br>"Good. Well.. Bye! I'm off to see Damon" Her eyes turned to a golden colour.  
>"Why Damon?" Caroline asked.<br>Her eyes turned a pale shade of red…not the crimson I had seen before.  
>"Why not Caroline!" And with that she was gone…or invisible…or…whatever.<p>

* * *

><p>"I wonder why she wanted to see Damon…" Bonnie mused as we walked up to Damon's front door.<br>We walked inside and heard faint voices coming from the living room so we made our way into there.  
>There was Damon standing up in front of Isabella, her eyes still pale red, it looked like they were arguing, wouldn't surprise me, but I couldn't let Damon ruin this for me, this could be my only chance at getting Stefan back.<p>

"Hello? We are back and we come bearing gifts" I tried to sound confident as a walked toward Isabella and put myself between her and Damon but even I could hear the shaking in my voice.

Damon put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back a step away from Isabella.  
>"Damon!" I reprimanded as Isabella's eyes turned emerald green.<br>Damon reluctantly let go of me and I handed Isabella her dark blue iPod.  
>"I'm sorry they didn't have any midnight blue…that was the closest…"<br>Her eyes turned back to the beautiful golden colour as she looked at it.  
>"Thank you!" She squealed and pulled me into a hug.<br>"Back Off!" Damon shouted as he pushed her away, Isabella stumbled and fell to the ground.  
>What was with him?<br>"Get a grip Damon!" I shouted as I walked over to Isabella and helped her up.  
>"Thanks Elena…" I looked at her with a smile on my face but the smile disappeared when I saw her eyes, they were a pale blue…just looking at them nearly broke my heart.<p>

"Can I ask a question Isabella?"  
>She looked at me a rolled her eyes.<br>"Only if you call me Bella…"  
>I breathed out a laugh. "Why do your eye's change colour like that?"<br>Just as I finished speaking her eyes turned golden.  
>"It's my mood's, and yes they do change very often."<br>"So…what's the golden?"  
>"It means I'm Happy or excited…y'know."<br>I nodded "What about purple, you seem to have that colour a lot."  
>"If you are going to ask me about every colour you have seen we should sit down" Bella led me over to the couch, I spared a glance at Damon who was lent against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest , jaw set and eye's narrowed.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella and I spent the next half hour talking about her moods and colours, even the one's I hadn't seen.<br>It made me wonder why her eye's always flashed green when Damon got so protective of me.  
>But I didn't ask…not while Damon was there still lurking and skulking about.<p>

"Are you going to help us or not?"Caroline said as she walked back into the room with Bonnie…I didn't even notice they had left.  
>"Is she always this impatient?" Bella looked back toward me raising her eyebrow as her eyes turned to purple in amusement. "Yes, Caroline, I will help you but don't you want everyone else here first before I tell you how?"<br>"I think that's a good idea" I stood up and grabbed my phone out of my bag.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now how are we going to get Stefan back?" I asked as we all sat down in Damon's living room, me, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline on the couch. Tyler and Alaric standing up either side of the couch and Bella on the chair.<p>

"First of all you should now some things, I've been here watching you all since the death of your parents Elena. It was by chance that I came here. I was in the water under Wickery Bridge when you crashed. I would have helped but then a certain vampire beat me to it. Stefan.  
>When he left I got out of the water but stayed out of sight. "<p>

"How did you know he was a vampire?" Bonnie asked with her eyebrows puckered.

"I can sense it. As you have read Nixies used to be hunted often and our numbers decreased rapidly, so we evolved. In order to protect ourselves from other beings that may be a threat we formed the ability to sense what other creatures are. We do this by things like scent. I knew Stefan was a vampire because I could smell his diet of blood. Well, that is what was strongest in the scent. But vampires have a very distinct scent, the older they are the more potent it becomes.  
>Anyway… I got out of the water but stayed hidden, just watching. I'm not sure why but I couldn't bring myself to leave. The whole scene was heartbreaking. I wanted to know why Stefan had helped…not something an ordinary vampire would have done…so I stuck around just observing. And I must say your story...all of your stories are very captivating. So even when I knew why he helped I couldn't bring myself to leave…It was like when you watch an amazing movie or read a great book…you need to know how it ends."<p>

"If you can help us with Klaus now…Why did you wait? Why not stop Jenna, john or even Jules from dying?" Caroline stood up and Damon pulled her back down, his eyes watching Bella warily his gaze never left her.

"Like I said it was like a good movie or book. I expected a miracle to happen. You always do, don't you? When something bad happens…Or at least you hope? Yes, I realise now I was being foolishly optimistic and should have done something to stop it…" Bella trailed of, lost in thought, and her eyes turned back to the pale blue I had only seen once.  
>"My people, we are captivated by the idea of true love. And hate it when something takes it away. This is why I want to help. Things could have ended amazingly, your story <em><strong>should <strong>_have ended spectacularly. But because of _Klaus_." Bella spat out his name. "It didn't. Who is he to come in and ruin other people's lives?" Bella's eyes turned into a bright crimson as her voice started to get louder. Did she really care for love all this much?  
>"Alaric…" Her eyes turned light blue again as she whispered out his name. "I'm so sorry. It is my fault. I should have stopped it"<br>Alaric looked at Bella astonished.  
><em>How could she think this was her fault. It was mine. It wasn't her fault she didn't even know us.<br>_Alaric opened his mouth to speak but Damon stood up and interrupted.  
>"Yes! You should have! This is why I find it <em>very <em>hard to believe you! If you could have why didn't you!"  
>"Damon!" I stood up and looked at him. "Why are you being like this! Bella wants to help! And your being a jerk! She just told us why she didn't and I'm surprised she is helping now, she has nothing to do with it so why would she want to? But instead of questioning it why don't you just thank her! Bella could have left. But she didn't. She is helping! So sit down and be nice or <em>leave."<em>

Damon glared at me and I glared back.  
>As Damon sat down I turned to Bella.<br>"This isn't your fault. So don't think that for a moment. 'Kay?"  
>Her eyes turned light pink, I haven't seen this colour before but it made me feel all warm inside.<br>"Thank you Elena."

"Okay. When Stefan was taken by Klaus" Bella carried on and her eyes turned Brown which I had come to know as determination. "I followed them for a while. They are moving from town to town, Klaus making Stefan go on a sort of 'killing spree' if you will"  
>I gasped. <em>No. He worked so hard. Why?<br>_"So when we do find him, Alaric…Bonnie…Jeremy…Elena…you won't be able to see him until he is defiantly under control…you understand right? Bonnie we may need you though…we will cross that bridge as it comes."

"What do you mean when we find him? You just said you had been following them?" Tyler said turning his chin slightly up into the air with his eyebrows pulled together.  
>"Yes, and I said there moving from town to town. Which is why we need something of Stefan's, Bonnie would you be able to track him?" Bella looked from Tyler to Bonnie as she spoke.<br>Bonnie nodded and Jeremy turned to Bella.  
>"You can't just ask her that what if sh-"<br>"Jeremy be quiet. If I can help in any way I will" Bonnie gave Jeremy a pointed look to which he just grumbled and sat back.

"Okay. After we find him…" Bella continued to speak but I only half paid attention, I smiled to myself…this was it…we were getting Stefan back…

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter…<br>oooo! Sorry you don't get to know the rest of the plan!  
>Fidelity basically means Loyalty <strong>

**What did you all think?  
>Damon is still being stubborn.<br>I might do his POV next so you can see the argument.  
><strong>


	5. Outtake: What Are You Even Doing Here?

**AN-**  
><strong>Hello! Yes, I'm writing at 12.00am because I'm addicted to this story line!<strong>  
><strong>I need fiction rehab, and fast!<strong>  
><strong>I also love how fast you guys read this, it amazes me!<strong>  
><strong>So Thank You!<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry to disappoint but I have decided to do this Outtake in BPOV.<strong>  
><strong>If you want a DPOV version of it just tell me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake 1: Why Are You Even Here?<strong>

**BPOV**

These people were smart, I absolutely love the idea of getting me an iPod but I swear sometimes they can be so clueless!  
>I'm a water being; wouldn't it be obvious I like blue?<br>So of course I just _had_ to drop in and give them a little push forward.  
>The look on Caroline's face when she realised that she had practically insulted me when I was right next to her was priceless! I love messing with people!<p>

I found myself, once again, watching Damon -of course he couldn't see me, I was invisible- I couldn't help it. The years I had spent searching through humans looking for the love of my life and he wasn't even human! And he didn't even _like_ me, never mind _love_, whenever my mother, father or grandparents told me about the time they met: they told me it was instant; inevitable but never once had I even heard of it being one sided.  
>I <em>needed<em> him to love me back.

I felt my eyes turn from black to silver as I became visible again.  
>"Hello Damon."<br>He turned sharply and walked over to me slowly, warily. I didn't want this… I _wanted _ him to take me into his arms and tell me that he would love me forever. I felt my irises turn light blue at the thought of this never happening but turned to brown as I was determined to _make_ it happen.  
>I would have forever after all. Because I fell for a vampire my body had already started the process of changing to cater <em>him,<em> if I had fell for a human I would have gained a human spirit and aged just like a human. But now I would never die, thankfully though I wouldn't fully become a vampire because I don't think I could down the blood.

"What do you want? Why are you even here?" His eyes were cold and hard as he looked at me, it was a look I never wanted to see pointed at me but I knew I would… this was going to take some time.

"I'm here to find my true love" I said softly with my eyes downcast… At least I wasn't lying…  
>He stepped closer to me and I looked at his face…he looked even more angered.<br>"Not _here,_ I mean what are you doing in my house!" He snarled.

I laughed at his audacity…he didn't get it at all. Why did I have to be in love with someone as dense and stubborn as him.  
>I felt the iris in my eye's change to pale red as I heard the growl rumble in his chest.<br>"You don't get it at all do you! What have I done to make you hate me so much?" I shouted back at him as I stepped even closer to him our faces mere inches apart.  
>"I don't <em> trust<em> you!" He replied his jaw was set and the muscles on his arms rippled as he clenched and un-clenched his fists.  
>"Why? Why don't you trust me! What have I done to deserve to be treated like this" I waved my hand in the little space between us.<br>Damon opened his mouth to speak but closed it and turned his head slightly toward the front door just seconds before Elena walked in with Bonnie and Caroline holding a Apple store shopping bag.

I spared one last angry glance at Damon.  
><em>Would it always be like this…trying to gain his trust ,respect and love but only end up arguing when I did?<em>

_**End Outtake!**  
><strong>Very short but it wasn't a chapter.<strong>  
><strong>I thought a look into Bella's mind would be very interesting.<strong>  
><strong>Was it okay? Bad? Tell me what you think.<strong>  
><strong>And if you really want a Damon POV just tell me.<strong>  
><strong>Hope it was okay!<strong>_


	6. Emotional

**AN-  
>Was the outtake okay?<br>If not well…SCREW YOU!...Heh…heh…I'm Kidding…Sorta…  
>Right this chapter is going to pick up 2 days after the last chapter okay?<br>**

_Fear-White - (She would only have a black pupil)_

**Chapter Song- Cemetery by Charlie Simpson**

**Chapter 4- Emotional**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I rifled through Stefan's bedroom drawer while Elena looked in the closet and Bonnie and Jeremy went looking somewhere else in the house.  
>Surely my brother owned a hairbrush, right.<p>

"Hello!" I almost jumped out of my skin when Bella just popped up next to me.  
>"Don't you have someone else to harass?" I said not looking her in the eyes.<br>It was something about her, she just made me feel uneasy and…open. I didn't like it. I couldn't trust her, couldn't get too close to her.  
>"Why would I do that when I could be with you?" I looked up at her sensing a double meaning in her words. I tried to keep my wandering eyes in check while I took in her image. She was beautiful, that much was obvious…<br>Bella was wearing white heel boots, black tights and a white dress with a black ribbon.  
>I then looked at her face…her lips still crimson red and absolutely kissable her hair was in a side fish plait. I saved her eyes for last; they were a light pink….light pink…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>And the baby pink colour?" Elena asked Bella as they sat on the couch.<em>

_"It means I'm feeling caring, loving or grateful" Bella replied  
>"Is that why they were pink when you got the iPod" Elena pointed to the Apple bag in Bella's hand.<br>Bella nodded and smiled at Elena her eyes turning once again: Light Pink._

* * *

><p>Why were they light pink?<p>

I shook my head slightly not wanting to dwell on it.  
>I didn't care how beautiful she was or how much I wanted to trust her, I couldn't.<br>_Yeah! We will see how long that lasts…_

"Any luck?" Bella broke the silence. I rolled my eyes, why wouldn't she leave me alone…

"If I had any luck would I still be looking?" Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh…but I couldn't help but get defensive. Who was she to just stroll in here thinking we needed her…Ok…Maybe we did but I wasn't going to admit that.

She sighed and her eyes flashed light blue before turning brown. Why does this upset her so much?

"Damon. Please just…Don't…" I raised my eyebrow as she stumbled over her words.  
>"What Bella?" I sighed impatiently.<br>She shook her head and blinked a few times before disappearing.

"What was that! Damon? What did you do?" Elena said coming out of Stefan's closet  
>"What! It's not my fault she is so emotional. She shouldn't bother talking to me anyway! She knows I don't like her." I defended myself<br>"Damon. If you blow this for us I will hate you forever" Elena said deadpanned as she walked out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I ran into the living room where I had seen Bonnie and Jeremy last.  
>"Hey have you seen Bell-" There she was sitting next to Bonnie both of them looking a Jeremy seriously.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked warily.  
>I looked at Bella's eyes to try and figure out just how serious whatever this is was, her eyes were like a kaleidoscope of colours, from what she told me she was confused…<br>"Elena…You might want to sit down, I need to tell you something…" Jeremy didn't look at me as he spoke, his eyes focused only on the floor. I moved across the room and slowly sat down.  
>"Damon…come down here…" Jeremy raised his voice a little as he called him down, knowing perfectly well Damon could hear him.<br>And he was down here before I could take another breath.  
>"What?" Damon asked, his tone clipped. I hoped that meant he had learnt his lesson and was going to at least <em>try<em> to be nice to Bella. I looked over to Bella who was looking at Damon, her eyes light blue before quickly turning a light red. I didn't blame her, if my eyes changed colour due to my moods they would surely be red too. Damon was out of line.  
>"I need to tell you guy som-" Jeremy quickly turned his head to the right "Shut up!"<br>We all followed his gaze and saw nothing.  
>"Jeremy? There is no one there…" Bonnie said quietly.<br>I looked at Bonnie and she looked honestly scared, I think we all did, I also noticed she was holding a hairbrush –well at least she found it.  
>"I already spoke to Alaric about this. He is researching on why it might be but we don't know yet" Jeremy said.<br>"Jeremy…What are you talking about?" I was getting really confused…

"Okay…On the same day Stefan was…taken…I…I saw Anna and Vicki…"  
><em>What?<br>_"Jeremy…there dead…" Was he doing drugs again?  
>"Yeah…I can see their…ghosts…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<br>I know that was really short but it is 02:30am where I am and I'm really tired.  
>How do you think they should react?<br>What did you think of this chapter?  
>When do you think Damon should take his head from his ass and get a clue? Ha-Ha!<br>Goodnight!**


	7. Blood Brothers

**An-  
>Hello!<br>I'm moving house in 4 days and I have to go back to school soon were I'll be doing my exams so I'm trying to write as much as I can before my life gets too hectic!  
><strong>**Thank you to everyone who Favourites my story or me and thanks to everyone who reviews, it always makes my day!**

**Chapter Song: Bats In The Attic by King Creosote & Jon Hopkins  
>Chapter 5: Blood Brother<strong>

**EPOV**

* * *

><p>While Caroline, Tyler, Alaric and Jeremy were looking into Jer's ghost situation Damon, Bonnie, Bella and I were getting everything ready to track Stefan and Klaus down.<br>Bella said when we did 'confront' them, it would be best if it happened near the sea but a lake or river would work just as well.  
>Alaric thought that maybe it was because Jeremy died of a 'normal' cause that he was seeing ghosts. Of course when he said normal he meant not supernatural…but Bonnie wasn't convinced.<p>

So now we were in the dining room. Bonnie sitting at the head of the table with me and Damon flanking her and Bella was standing looking completely engrossed in what was happening.  
>All we needed now was Damon's blood but Bonnie wasn't sure his vampire transformation would have affected his <strong>DNA<strong>. But it was all we had as a direct link to Stefan…Well that and a strand of hair.  
>We all tensed up as a drop of Damon's blood fell onto the map over where it said <em>Mystic Falls, <em>**VIRGINIA.  
><strong>Slowly the blood started to move across the map until it reached _Forks,_** Washington.  
><strong>"Wow, this guy doesn't waste time does he?" Damon said once he was sure it was finished.  
>Bella leant over the table to get a closer look.<br>"I used to live there…Well I lived in the water at La Push Beach…If we can make sure Klaus is at that beach it should be a piece of cake" She grabbed a chair and sat down as she spoke, eyes never leaving the map.  
>"Why did you leave?" I had to ask.<br>"Change of scenery I guess? I swam all the way to Virginia Beach and then walked until I saw…" Bella looked at me warily and her eyes turned light pink.  
>"Wickery Bridge?".<br>"Yea".

"Okay, when do we go?" Damon said looking at Bella seriously.  
>Bella's eyes turned light red.<br>"So now you talk to me like I'm an actual person? Thought you didn't trust me?"  
>"I don't. I'm doing it for Elena." He retorted.<br>Bella's eyes flamed crimson before turning Emerald Green.  
>Jealousy.<br>I looked at Damon but he wasn't paying attention. I would have to ask her about that later.  
>Bella's eyes turned back to brown as she started to speak again grabbing both mine and Damon's attention.<br>"We leave after the full moon. He will be to powerful then. He is less powerful the days following due to him changing the night before. Elena, you know you have to stay here don't you?" She looked at me and her eyes flashed light pink. I simply nodded wondering if she had ever been in the same position I shook that thought away, she wouldn't be _here_ if she had her other half.

"So Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, and I will go. You all know the plan right?" Bella turned to Damon and Bonnie.  
>"Yea. Distract. Grab. Drown. Conquer. Right?" Damon said sarcastically. To which Bella rolled her eyes.<p>

"Okay. Full moon is in 2 days. Be ready. And Bonnie you need to tell the others. I'm going on a walk" She stood so I grabbed her wrist and her eyes turned multi-coloured.  
>"Mind if I come with you?" I asked, her eye's turned silver as she nodded and walked away, me trailing behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how are you feeling?" Bella said breaking the silence.<p>

"Good. A little nervous, I just…I don't want anything to go wrong. And I hate that I can't help. I know if I came I would just be an unneeded distraction but…" I trailed of I couldn't form words.  
>"It'll be okay. And I'm sorry you can't come. You have been separated so long and it will be so painful for you to know that he is here but your being kept away…but it will be worth it in the end wont it?"<br>I nodded. "Defiantly, Sometimes I think it might be easier if I became a vampire, y'know? But it isn't the kind of decision I want to make without Stefan"  
>Bella 'Mmmmed' and nodded. Now was the perfect time to bring it up.<br>"Can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure, go ahead Elena"<br>"Why is it that you get jealous when Damon does things for me?"  
>Her eyes turned light blue as she looked at me.<br>"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell him?"  
>I was getting really confused so I just nodded.<p>

"When I first saw Damon, when I was watching you all, I felt a tingly sensation coursing through my body…this is one of the other reasons I stayed…But I couldn't say it in front of Damon…Anyway…When I saw him and he saw me for the first time, in your bedroom it was then that I realised _he _is my true love…we don't know our true love until we have interacted with them…that's why my eyes were that shade of pink…it only ever happens once in our lives…when we find _the one_"

I gasped.  
>Bella loved Damon.<br>He was her true love.  
>And he was being a dickhead.<br>I looked at her, her eyes still that heart breaking blue.  
>So I did the only thing I could think of.<br>I grabbed her into a hug.  
>Bella hesitantly hugged me back, until she finally relaxed into the hug and started to sob tearless sobs.<p>

"Is there something wrong with me Elena?" I looked at her and for the first time since I had met her she looked vulnerable.  
>I grabbed her into another hug and tightened my arms.<br>"No, not at all. Damon is just….he just has trust issues. Don't worry he will come round eventually" I tried to reassure her but I wasn't sure if he would. But he had too right?

We had been hugging for a long time…It could have only been a few minutes but it felt like hours.  
>Bella finally lifted her head.<br>"Thank you, Elena. For being so nice to me. I don't deserve it."  
>"Don't say that. Of course you do. And what are friends for anyway?"<br>Bella's eyes turned into a mixture of colours. "Friends?"  
>"Yeah, that's what we are, isn't it?"<br>Her eye's quickly flashed Golden and she smiled brightly. "I've never had a friend before…"  
>I smiled back and we slowly walked back to the house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter!<br>Did you like it? Bella and Elena bonding!  
>And Elena knows!<br>Do you think she will try and push things forward?  
>You also got a little clue into Bella's Master Plan you lucky things!<br>My chapter have been getting shorter haven't they?  
>Does anyone actually listen to the chapter songs?<br>Love you all x  
><strong>


	8. The Girl With The Scar

**AN-  
>There is a chance this may be the last chapter before I move because my internet connection will be taken away soon…(Sad Face!)<br>But I hope this is okay!  
>BTW- When Bella goes into the sea, she is naked! LOL!<br>It would be a bit hard to transform while wearing clothes though!  
>THE CULLENS ARE NOT IN THIS! Sorry!<br>**

**Chapter Song- The Cave by Mumford and Sons  
>Chapter 6: The Girl With The Scar<strong>

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>"Okay Elena, this is it. I will call you as soon as he is in the car. Okay?" I tried to calm her down before we left but she was going crazy with worry.<br>"Elena, we have prepared for this, nothing is going to go wrong!" Damon said pulling her into a hug.  
>I felt my eyes flash green. <em>That should be me!<br>_Slowly Elena pulled back nodding her head and wiping the tears from her eyes.  
>"Okay. But Damon… promise me something?" Damon searched her eyes, his eyebrows puckering, before nodding. "Anything."<br>"Be nice to Bella" Elena looked at me at winked. I rolled my eyes back. She shouldn't try to get involved.  
>"I'll try" Damon replied but when Elena raised her eyebrow he said "Okay…I promise."<br>We all backed up a little bit waiting for Bonnie to remove herself from Jeremy's embrace.  
>"Come on Bonnie! We only have a few days!" I shouted my eyes turning purple.<p>

"I'll see you guys later!" I said as I walked into the sea at Virginia Beach, I looked over to the horizon and my eye's turned midnight blue as I looked at the moon peeking over the edge.  
>When I was waist deep I looked back at Damon and Bonnie who were waiting to see me of.<br>Slowly I felt my hair change until it was fully brown and my legs come together and become the midnight blue tail I hadn't seen in such a long time. I waved to Bonnie and Damon before submerging myself into the water.  
>I stuck my arms out in front of me a laid my hand on top of the other making wave motions as I swam making it easier and faster for me.<p>

* * *

><p>I had been swimming for hours; I passed schools of fish as I went… I would usually stay and watch them for a while but I didn't have time.<br>I was halfway there and I knew Damon and Bonnie would still be a while behind me and I really needed something to eat but there wasn't any really decent fish or sea plant anywhere.  
>I took a deep breath as my head broke the surface of the water and I looked around.<br>I changed back to human and felt my hair turning blonde and tail splitting into legs.  
><em>Shit! I didn't think this through…I have no clothes.<br>_I took another look around and saw a fishing boat further out in the water; I quickly changed back and swam out to the boat.  
>There was a man in the boat asleep with a fishing hat over his head. I smirked.<br>He will do.  
>As always I checked for a wedding ring, I didn't want to take him away from true love, and this was the only sign I could look for.<br>I reached into the boat and took his hat of his head and waited under water for a few moments until a saw his silhouette leaning over the boat. I swam up and grabbed his collar lightly.  
>"Hello, looking for something?" I held up his hat.<br>He looked confused and worried, they always did. Always wondered what a young girl like me was doing in the water this late.  
>A felt my eyes turn black as I manipulated the water. I felt the waves I made crash against the other side of his boat making it tip. As soon as he fell in I dragged him down to the bottom waiting for him to die before I received nourishment from him.<br>Whenever we drowned somebody it made us stronger, which is why we did it. We could live of it if we needed too.  
>As soon as I was done I turned his boat back over and put him in there for someone to find.<br>I took his shirt because it was the only thing I touched. If they looked for DNA samples on this they wouldn't find finger prints but they would find something. I didn't need that to happen.

I swam the rest of the way not needing to stop again. That man was enough to keep me going before the confrontation. I would need to rest _a lot_ it is hard enough luring non-human in but a _hybrid_? This was going to drain me.

* * *

><p>My head once again broke surface. Once my eyes adjusted I saw Bonnie and Damon waiting for me.<br>I smiled to myself. At least he wasn't frowning!  
>I felt my hair change colour and my tail split once more taking the form of a human.<br>I walked out of the water putting on the man's t-shirt.  
>When I reached shore I walked a few steps away from the water and felt my eyes turn silver as Bonnie handed me a towel and my clothes.<br>I changed into the purple knee length halter neck dress, black tights and black stilettoes. Yes, I know, I do over dress but I liked to look nice.  
>We made our way to the car, Bonnie in the back and me and Damon up front. I carefully directed Damon over to La Push. We would be staying with someone I knew a while ago, no need to tell her why. Didn't need her boyfriend getting involved!<p>

As we walked toward the door I over took Damon giving him a look that said _"Watch It!"_.  
>I knocked carefully and the door swung open revealing Emily, as beautiful as ever…even with the scar.<br>"Bella!"  
>"Emily!" We both shouted at the same time with smiles on our faces. I wouldn't call us friends as she was more my mother's friend than mine.<br>"Come in! Get comfortable then you!" She said looking straight at me. "Can tell me the _real_ reason you are here!"

_**Shit.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End Chapter!<br>How did you like it?  
>Yes the wolves are in it but no Cullen's sorry!<br>I just didn't want two types of vamps; it would get me all confused!  
>BELLA DROWNED A MAN! OMG!<br>Did you listen to the chapter songs?  
>See you next time!<strong>_


	9. Hello, Klaus

**AN-  
>I'm moving in 2 days!<br>So this will be the last chapter I write until I'm completely settled, unless I can find some time to myself.  
>I actually tried to write this yesterday but half way through IT DELETED!<br>I hope you like it!  
>Chapter 7: Hello, Klaus.<br>Chapter Song: Cosmic Love by Florence And The Machine  
>Chapter Song 2: Kiss with a Fist by Florence And The Machine<strong>

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>I sat nervously fidgeting with the bottom of my dress looking at Emily warily. What was taking Damon and Bonnie so long?<br>"Honey. You can trust me you know? Tell me" Emily said looking at me concerned.  
>"Can I trust you not to tell your boyfriend?" I didn't like Sam and he didn't like me. "Where is he anyway? Gone to pee on some old lady's leg?" My eyes flashed purple.<br>"My _fiancée _is on rounds. There have been more unexplained deaths recently. Which is why I want to know why you are here? Is it related to the deaths?" My eyes flashed brown. I wasn't going to tell her everything. Sam was a shifter and I didn't trust him. I don't care if I was being stubborn. I _had to protect Damon._ This is also why I didn't tell Damon. I don't want to freak him out by having him in a house with what looked like the same thing that nearly killed him.  
>"<em>Fiancée!<em> You're marrying him? Did you forget what he did to you?" My eyes flashed crimson as I pointed to the side of her face which was scarred.  
>"Bella…" She said warningly. My Crimson eyes paled to a dull red.<br>"I'm here to help a friend, Okay? That's all you are getting from me!"  
>"Okay Hon. It's your parents anniversary in a few months…are you going to visit them?" Emily asked her eyes filled with sorrow. But I perked up. My parents deaths had taken a toll on me but I was hoping this time I would bring Damon. If we were even at that stage by then. Who knew how long this would take?<br>My Dad was human so my Mom gained a human spirit, therefore becoming human. They both died in bed on their wedding anniversary. They were buried at sea. On my mother's request, She wanted to go back to where she came from…is what she told me…So I went all the way to Australia. That was her favourite place when she was a child so she told me that she was to be buried there.  
>"Yes, and I'm hoping to bring someone with me this time" I answered my eyes turning Golden at the thought.<br>Emily looked shocked; she knew I would only ever take one person. _The _Person.  
>A wide smile slowly grew on Emily's face.<br>"You found him?" She said looking at me but I then noticed her eyes stray sideways before turning red and looking away. I looked behind me and there was Damon in all his leather glory.  
>"Who did you find?" He asked looking straight at me.<br>"I….Errrmm….I found my….favourite teddy bear!" _What did I just say?_  
>Damon looked at me disbeilieving. "I thought you lived in the sea?"<br>"She did but her mother lived on land. Her favourite bear was at her mother's house." Emily. Could I love her anymore than right now?  
>Damon looked quickly at Emily but back at me.<br>"Right…Well Bella, Can I speak to you?" My mouth opened and closed. No…It has to be about tomorrow right? Yes.

* * *

><p>We walked along First Beach quietly for a while until Damon then stopped.<br>"Tell me Isabella. Why that house _reeks _of Wolf?" His tone of voice grew louder and more angered as he spoke.  
>Shit…Think Bella…Nope I have nothing. My eyes flashed Silver as I forced myself to calm down before trying to explain.<br>"Sam Emily's fiancée is a…Wolf of sorts. But-"  
>Before I knew it Damon's hands were around my throat. And I was pinned down in the sand.<br>My eyes flashed red and then black as I created a wave big enough to hit us both.  
>The cold water hit Damon's back surprising him before retreating back into the sea. Due to the shock of the water his grip was loosened enough for me to squirm out of it.<br>My eyes turned Midnight Blue as I looked at the droplets of water on my arm.  
>"Listen to me Damon!" I tried to keep my eyes on his face but that was proving very hard when from under his leather jacket I could see his soaked white t-shirt.<br>"He isn't a werewolf! He is a shape shifter, and as long as you don't meet him you're perfectly safe! You won't have to either. He is making rounds and we will be gone so early that by the time he returns it will be as if we were never there!".  
>Damon's posture relaxed some but his eyes were still blazing.<br>"If you're lying I swear to god I will not hesitate to kill you" My eyes turned light blue as I could see that he meant it.  
>"Why are you upset now! Why does what I say bother you!" He shouted at me coming closer<br>"Because I care _about you_!" I turned invisible and ran all the way back to the house like a disobedient child, when I got there I curled up and fell asleep wondering if he had figured it out by now.

* * *

><p>"Bella. Time to get up. Come on!" Bonnie said while poking me with…what was that? I opened up one eye and saw that it was a wooden spoon. She had been careful not to touch me ever since the first and last time she did.<br>"Okay. I'm up!" I said as I walked over to my bag to get changed. I tried to sound calm but my eyes were a pale read with a light blue rim. I was still thinking about last night with Damon.  
>Once Bonnie had left to get Damon up I changed. I needed to wear something comfortable for today so no heels or very tight dresses for me…sob…<br>I looked in the mirror when I was finished. I was wearing a metallic pink Baruch puffball dress, black tights and black ballerina pumps. What? Just because I'm going to confront a _very old_ hybrid doesn't mean I can't look nice while doing it?

I walked out of the room with my midnight blue overnight bag in tow and walked out of the door leaving a Thank You note on the dresser for Emily to find.  
>I got to the car and saw Bonnie and Damon already in waiting. I looked at Damon who was looking at me with a frown, we just stared at each other for what could have been hours before he turned away and looked forward.<br>_Must be one interesting steering wheel_ I thought sarcastically.  
>The drive to First Beach was awkward to say the least. He must know…Why else would he act like this? That thought made me nervous…would he bring it up or would I?<br>No, I would let him. The ball is in his court now.  
>We found a little cave on First Beach where we repeated the tracking spell but this time on a more precise map, focussing only on Fork's.<br>We watched as it landed on the spot where First Beach was and trailed over to the old diner on Forks Ave. called The In Place.  
>What was he doing at such a public place? I knew diner. Mom used to go with Dad all the time.<br>"I know this place, my mom used to go with dad all the time" I voiced my thoughts.  
>"What is there?" Bonnie asked.<br>"A Diner" I replied, to which she gasped. My brown eyes travelled over to Damon who was just looking at the map.  
>"Okay, you guys wait here. I'll go"<br>"No. Not alone. I'll go with you" Damon stood up still looking at the map.  
>I nodded my head and walked toward the car hearing Damon telling Bonnie to call us if they moved.<p>

Once Damon was in the car he looked at me like he wanted to say something before frowning and turning away. Once we had pulled onto the main road, nearly halfway there now Damon looked at me gain.  
>"Look Bella. I'm sorry I'm being such a…" He struggled for a word.<br>"Jerk?" I offered to which he nodded and sighed.  
>"And I don't know why you care about what I think but you shouldn't. And I'm sorry I don't trust you. I just find it hard to trust people, so I really freaked out when I smelled wolf."<br>I sighed. He didn't know. He thought I was being insecure or something? Can one person be more dense? My eyes turned light blue as I turned to look out the window avoiding his gaze.  
>"It's fine. I'm sorry you don't trust me. But maybe after this is over you can give me a chance?"<br>"Yea. Maybe." He sighed as he pulled into a parking spot at the Diner.  
>" So 's, how do we get him to First Beach?"<br>I quickly transformed my human shape to mimic Elena's.  
>Damon looked shocked. "What the hell!"<br>"We can change our looks if we want to. Well, while in 'human' form anyway. But I usually prefer not to. It's kind of uncomfortable. Anyway, all he has to do is see 'Elena' alive and once we know he is paying attention… we drive to First Beach"  
>"I forgot to ask. What if someone see's us?" Damon asked.<br>"It's 2 in the morning Damon. Who is going to the beach at that time unless their drunk? And if someone does turn up how about you put your mind controlling power to good use?"

Damon and I walked into the 24hr diner slowly.  
>I looked around in differently until I spotted them.<br>They were sat at the corner table.  
>Klaus, Stefan and Mrs. Cope… the old woman who owned the diner was on the floor next to Stefan's seat…dead.<br>She was married! My eye's blazed crimson.  
>Klaus and Stefan turned in our direction slowly but Damon and I pretended not to notice them sitting down quietly.<br>I heard two gasps.  
><em>Haha! <em>I snickered inwardly. My eyes turned purple as I thought of Klaus' shock in seeing 'Elena'.  
>"Damon?"<br>Damon looked at me and I winked.  
>"Yes, Elena?"<br>"We are meeting Bonnie at First Beach right?" I heard the sound of a hand grabbing fabric and out of the corner of my eye saw Klaus holding Stefan down.  
>"Yea. In fact…" He looked at his watch. "We don't have time to eat, we need to go."<br>And with that we were gone, Klaus and Stefan right on our tail. Still oblivious to what was awaiting them at First Beach.

We ran out of the car, onto the beach until we reached Bonnie.  
>We all stood in a line, Bonnie and Damon on each of my sides, and waited for the two figures to get closer.<br>"Now Bonnie." I whispered into her ear as I turned back into me and then turning invisible.  
>I watched as Bonnie used a defence spell on Stefan making him fall to the ground in pain and Damon grabbed him by the neck and torso.<br>Klaus turned around ready to attack when I appeared in front of him.  
>My eye's bright purple as I smirked.<br>_"Hello, Klaus"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-<br>CLIFF HANGER! O.o  
>Was it okay?<br>Long enough?  
>Tell me what you thought!<br>Hope that's enough to tide you all over until I'm settled!  
>Love you ALL! xxx<strong>

**Bella's Baruch Dress: **./USERIMAGES/Afromantic%20Puff%20Ball%20Dress(2).jpg


	10. Dieing Eyes

**OMG!  
>Finally, Right?<br>I'm so sorry it has taken forever!  
>We finally have internet!<br>Did you all see Vampire Diaries? Did you love it? I cried my eyes out!  
>Thank you for all the comments I got even though I didn't update!<br>Okay, so here we go!  
>Chapter 8 - Dieing Eyes<br>Chapter Song- Slow Life by Grizzly Bear With Victoria Legrand  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I held Stefan's arms behind his back as he struggled against me.  
>I looked at Bonnie helplessly, she turned to Stefan and proceeded to give him an aneurism.<br>Stefan doubled over gasping and wailing as Bonnie did it over and over again.  
>I felt sort of sorry for him. I had been in his position before. Not pleasant. But he needed it.<p>

My attention was turned away as I heard Bella's haunting voice sing.  
><strong><br>"Credo di sapere cosa c'è sulla vostra mente,  
>due parole coppia, un grande divario.<br>Attesa dietro le quinte, un dispetto sparring,  
>strisciando il primo piano da dietro<strong>"

Klaus hunched over slightly as he followed Bella whose face went from eerily calm to strained, as if she was struggling to keep his attention. Bella's feet made it into the water just as she tripped and her singing faltered before she stood up and started to sing again.  
><strong><br>"Mare e la roccia sottostante  
>Armato alla risacca<br>Sangue ossa e denti erodere, con ogni nodo crash  
>Ali non ti aiuterà<br>Ali non ti aiuto ... giù  
>Riempie giù per terra, la gravità orgoglioso<strong>**"****  
><strong>  
>Bella was now waist deep in water as she moved backwards, always keep eye contact with Klaus. Never looking my way, or I would have followed her too.<br>Even from this distance I could the beads of sweat forming on Bella's face, see her clenched fists, and hear her shaky breathing.  
>I heard the last verse before she and Klaus submerged.<br>**  
>"Anche se sei l'unica che vedo,<br>è l'ultima catastrofe.  
>Scommetti su caso e apatia.<br>Prendete tutto quello che vuoi, va bene.  
>Continuate la vita lenta per la notte.<br>Non ci vuole indietro, mi limiterò a negare  
>questo rumore costante per tutto il tempo<strong>**"****  
><strong>  
>Her face disappeared under the water along with Klaus'.<br>I was frozen, overcome with worry and dread.  
>And I couldn't understand it. I don't trust her. I don't even like her…but as I watch her disappear all I want to do is jump in after her, save her.<p>

"Damon! What are you waiting for you know the plan!"  
>Bonnie's voice brought me back into reality. I nodded stiffly and grabbed the smooth cylinder in my pocket. As soon as Bonnie had stopped hurting Stefan I stabbed him with the Vervain filled syringe.<br>Stefan fell slack in my arms as I cast one more look at the water.  
>Bonnie looked up at me as she grabbed Stefan's legs.<br>"Bella will be back up here when we get back, that's what she told us. Bella will be fine"  
>It sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself more than me but I was never going to admit I was worried.<br>"I'm not concerned about her safety. Just want to make sure she hasn't screwed up." I turned my head downward toward Stefan's face as we carried him to the car.  
>"He should be out for at least a day. It was a lot of Vervain" I reassured Bonnie as she cast a wary glance at the car we had now locked.<br>Our relationship had taken a weird turn. When Stefan went with Klaus she started to trust me more. Maybe she didn't have a choice, but I wasn't complaining. Elena didn't like it when we went at each other's throats. _Figuratively, of course.  
><em>"We should go back, see if Bella is ok- see if Bella screwed up or not" My words stumbled over each other as I tried to save myself but Bonnie just smirked and raised an eyebrow before walking ahead.

As we approached the beach we looked around but there was no sign of Bella anywhere.  
>I moved forward toward the water and looked at the moons reflection, but there in the reflection was Bella, eyes closed, chest rising and falling but <em>very<em> slowly.  
>"Bonnie!" Bonnie turned her gaze to follow mine and gasped.<br>Without thinking I shed my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers, and swam out.  
>The waves crashed against my face as I fought the current to get to Bella.<br>As I got closer I reached out until my hand got a hold of her arm and pulled her to me.  
>Her eyelids fluttered momentarily and I saw a shimmering grey colour. "Damon?" Bella's voice cracked against the wind and her eyes closed again.<br>I swam back, Bella in tow, numb and frozen, I knew what grey meant.

* * *

><p>"<em>And lastly…Grey." Bella sighed and looked at her hands.<br>"What's grey mean?" Elena leaned closer to Bella, intrigued._

"_Death. Or close to death anyway…" Her voice was quiet.  
>"Oh…" You could tell from her stance that Elena didn't really know what to say to that.<br>As I thought about Bella's eyes being cold and grey rage flared through me and I couldn't place it"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Death…<br>Bella was Dieing.  
>A flood of emotions coursed through my body.<p>

Sorrow.  
>Anger.<br>Guilt.  
>Regret.<br>…Love.

_No. I'm __**not**__ letting Bella die.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter.<br>Omg! First chapter back and I'm being a meanie!  
>Sorry!<br>If anyone can tell me what song the 2nd verse that "Bella's Song" is from I will give them a shirtless Damon who wants to save your life! Haha! The song translations are the best I could get from Google-Translate!  
>The first and last verse's came from the chapter song! Did anyone already know?<br>Love you all!  
>Comment please!<strong>_  
><em>**  
><strong>


	11. Sweet Love

**Hello!  
>Thank you to AmySalvatore for allowing me to use her laptop, you should all be grateful to her!<br>Without Amy I would still have writing block, so thanks for unblocking me! Ha-Ha  
>Okay, I left last chapter on a little cliff hanger...okay... a huge cliff hanger!<br>Chapter Song- Bound to You by Christina Aguilera  
>Chapter 9 - Sweet Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I waded through the water going as fast as I could, Bella's heart beat getting fainter every second.  
>Once I was close enough to the shore Bonnie called out to me, but I was to focused on getting Bella out of the water to respond.<br>I rose from the water, carrying Bella, I felt my boxers cling to my legs as I ran to Bonnie.  
>"I need you to help her! Bonnie, she dieing, please...tell me you can help her!" I was practically begging.<br>I don't know how or even when this happened, or why it took a experience like this for me to realize it but I was in love with Bella...and I have no idea what I'd do if she died now.

Bonnie's eyes went from Bella's limp form in my arms to my face...searching my eyes.  
>"Please..." I breathed out one last time, desperation filling my voice.<br>Bonnie nodded slowly and took Bella from my arms.  
>"My bag...in the car, there are candles there...go get-" I didn't hear the last of the sentence, I was already gone.<p>

When I came back Bonnie was kneeling with Bella's head resting in her lap.  
>I laid down the three candles, two either side of Bella and one at her feet, they instantly lit.<br>Bonnie took a deep breath.  
><strong>"<strong>**Auxilium****Her.****  
><strong>**Spiritus****Oceanus****, adiuva me.****  
><strong>**Affer mihi****virtutem introducendi in****vitam****illius."  
><strong>I had taken a few steps back but my eyes never leaving Bella's face.  
>Did she know? Know that she might die? Maybe.<br>As Bonnie spoke these words I listened carefully to Bella's heart. Nothing happened. It was still growing weaker.  
>"Bonnie, try harder!" I shouted, panicking.<br>Bonnie took a deep breath, blood coming from her nose.  
><strong>"Spiritus<strong>**Oceanum****.****  
><strong>**Dico****vobis****auxilium,****auxilii****, accumsan sit****amet****.****  
><strong>**Da mihi****virtutem introducendi in****vitam****.****  
><strong>**Da mihi****virtutem****reducere****."  
><strong>Blood was pouring from Bonnie's nose, down her chin, dripping onto her shirt.  
>But she didn't stop. I didn't ask her to.<br>**"Maiores****ignis****,****aqua,****aer****,****terra.****  
><strong>**Rogo te****convenire****ut me adjuvet.****  
><strong>**Auxilium****eam."**

Bonnie took a final breath as she finished her spell, blood seeping through the individual fabrics of her shirt.  
>I held my breath as I looked down to Bella, my unbeating heart felt like it was being torn apart…as I listened to her heartbeat fade into a stop…<p>

_No._

I let out a cry filled with anguish and suffering.  
>I dropped down to my knees and cradled Bella's head with my hands.<p>

I'd always thought of myself as the man without a weakness. Strong, uncaring and alone. Alone but never lonely.  
>But here as I sat with Bella's head in my hands, close to tears, I knew I had found my weakness.<br>My only weakness.  
>And I felt vulnerable.<br>Lost.  
>Torn up.<p>

_Angry._

_This is all her fault. She should have tried harder!_

"Bonnie!" I grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, but her watery eyes didn't stray from Bella's form.  
>"This is <em>your<em> fault. You shouldn't have let her die! HOW COULD YOU!" My voice grew louder as I got madder.  
>"AHH!" I clutched my head and fell to my knees. Bonnie had given me an aneurism.<br>"Bonnie! STOP IT!" My teeth clenched as the pain subsided.  
>"Don't you- for one second- blame <em>me<em>!" Bonnie stepped forward as I stood up.  
>"This isn't my fault! Bella knew what she was getting herself into! So don't blame <em>me <em>for _your_ guilt!" Bonnie was seething, but so was I.

"Guilt! You wouldn't kn-"

A feminine gasp sounded behind me, my eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out if I was crazy or not.  
>But when I saw Bonnie gape as she looked over my shoulder I knew I wasn't crazy.<br>I turned my head slightly and my mouth dropped audibly as I saw Bella leaning up on her elbow's coughing.

_What the hell?_

"Bella!" Bonnie dodged away from me and over to Bella, leaving me- still gaping- standing rigid, stuck in my place.  
>"Hey…" Bella croaked out.<br>"Are you okay! What happened? How are you alive?"  
>As Bonnie rushed to fit in all of her questions I looked into Bella's eyes. White. Fear.<br>But why?

Bella let out a raspy laugh. "Long story?" But the look on Bonnie's face must have told her she wasn't about to get away with that.  
>I closed my gaping mouth and took a step forward. Bella's eyes flashed over to me and turned pink.<p>

_Pink? No way. No…It has to be because I tried to save her. Yes._

"Okay…" Bella sighed and her head turned downward.  
>"See, while I was in Mystic Falls I…Something happened…and…no I'm part vampire? My sould anyway…So I don't die" Her eyes flashed white again.<p>

"What do you mean vampire? How does that even happen?" I finally spoke up.  
>"Well, our spirits adapt to those we fall in love with…"<p>

_What?_

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<strong>

**Ooooo! Did you like it? Tell me what you thought.  
>I found it hard to write Damon's POV more than usual, because it is hard to portray how he feels about Bella without completely disregarding his defensive exterior.<br>Hope it was okay.  
>Thanks for reading!<br>Comment Please!  
>Love You All.<br>Once Again Thank you to AmySalvatore, who OWNS Stefan, But Damon Is All MINE!  
>~~~Love You~~~<strong>


	12. Second Best

**Hey Guys!  
>Thank for all your reviews!<br>So let's get straight to it!**

**Eye Colour for Tired- Tan**

**Chapter Song – I'm Alive by Becca  
>Chapter 10- Second Best<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

So she has fallen in love?  
>I should have known. Of course Bella had already found her soul mate! That's how it always is for me. Always coming second best. First Katherine, then Elena and now Bella.<br>But the pain in my chest told me one thing: Bella was the one. It hurt a thousand times more than it had before. This was real.

Anger burned within my chest as I thought about who it might be.  
>Maybe she was only helping because Klaus was a threat to <em>him<em>. Whoever he was.

"Where is Stefan?" Bella inquired looking around the beach  
>"In the car" My voice turned cold and abrupt.<br>My mind never strayed far from her mystery man. But even if I knew who he was it wouldn't help, it would only hurt her.  
>"Okay… we should probably get going." Bella tried, and failed, to get up and walk toward the sea but she just stumbled and fell again.<br>"Bella, you're too weak to swim that far!" Bonnie's objection was the only thing that reminded me she was there. It was so easy to forget about everyone when I looked into Bella's eyes…the thought had me bristled; this was scaring me, how easily and readily my heart was given to Bella…and her heart already belonged to someone else.  
>"I'll be fine-"<br>"Bullshit Bella! Just get in the car" my voice raised as I spoke. No need for her to know I was in love with her.

Bella's eyes widened and turned from tan to light blue at my curtness toward her, I instantly wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her I was sorry…but she was not mine to hold.

I leant down and picked Bella up bridal style, holding her close against my chest and revelling in how amazing it felt.  
>The trip the car was too short for my liking and I regretfully put Bella down in the passenger seat.<br>Stefan was still knocked out in the trunk when Bonnie got into the back seat and we took of driving back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Here call Elena" Damon passed me his phone, not looking my way.  
>He was so dense it was frustrating!<br>How had he not realised it was him I loved! Or maybe he has realised and this is his way of rejecting me…  
>The thought made my heart clench…I was still determined to become his, and him to become mine.<p>

_Ring  
>Ring<br>Ring  
>Ri-<em>

"_Hello? Damon?"  
><em>"No. Bella. We have Stefan."  
>I heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the phone and murmuring's as Elena echoed the news to the others.<br>_"How far are you?"  
><em>"With the speed Damon is going? About 6 more hours to go"  
><em>"It seems so long… Bella, I was reading Stefan's journals and…do you know how long it's going to take to wean him off of human blood?" <em>I could tell this was a rhetorical question so I waited for Elena to continue.  
><em>"30 years. Bella… I'll be 49 by the time I can be around him!"<br>_I knew it would take a long time, but 30 years? Whoa…  
>"Have you…Maybe you should turn? Into a vampire?"<br>_"That's what I was thinking but, is it the right choice? Not just for Stefan but for me?"  
><em>"Only you can answer that Elena… I'll call you when we are at the boarding house."

I handed Damon back his phone and looked awkwardly around the car.

This was going to be one hell of a road trip.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<strong>

**Extremely Short!  
>I know so please don't throw rotten tomatoes yet. I have a plan.<br>And the lengths of the chapters are so I can cater to that plan!  
>None the less, Comment?<br>Maybe you would like Damon's version of the car trip? Or Bonnies? Or Stefan's?  
>All up to you! Comment!<strong>

_Hellgdgff_


	13. Impossible

**Hey!  
>Few things before I start….<br>1) Some chapters are shorter to cater for my plot, I'm sure I explained that?  
>2) If you like Doctor Who check out my friend: docenders new story!<br>3) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 11- Impossible  
>Chapter Song- Siren Song (Two Suns) by Bat for Lashes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I stared ahead, watching as I drove past the cars quickly, Bella and Bonnie were both asleep. Bella from the exhaustion of today's events and Bonnie from sheer boredom.  
>I had been on edge for quite a while now, worries passing in my mind. Things like:<br>_What if Stefan wakes up?  
>What if he doesn't want to 'rehabilitate'?<br>What if I never get over Bella?_

The last thought scared me the most. After this was over Bella would most likely leave to be with her true love or he would come here. I'm not sure which option I hated most.

With the girls both asleep it left me to my thoughts. Unfortunately they seemed to be revolving around Bella. _Constantly._

I turned my head to glance at Bella, her face was resting on the head rest facing my way with a few stray hair strands splayed across her face. Messy. But I liked it. Bella looked peaceful. Beautiful.  
>The downside was the dark shadows under her eyes, like bruises.<br>And she was paler than usual, grey even. Sickly. Tired. Dead…  
>I shook my head at the thought and turned to face the road once again.<br>_3 more hours Damon. You can do this.  
>I think…<em>

I want to tell Bella that I love her. More than ever. But I couldn't handle the rejection. The pain. I had had too much pain.  
><em>Enough to last me for eternity. <em>I thought bitterly.

"Damon"  
>I turned quickly as I heard the incoherent mumble, worrying that Bella had awoken; she needed to rest.<br>But when I looked she was still asleep. But her lips were moving. Bella talked in her sleep?  
>I smirked. This would be interesting.<p>

"Damon?...Don't…..Leave Me." My brow furrowed. What was she dreaming about?  
>"Love….Damon….I Love….Damon" A tear slid down her face from her closed eye.<br>My brows rose until my face was expressionless.  
><em>Did she just say that she loved me?<br>No. Bella hadn't said ' I love you' She had merely mentioned the word in passing, even though it did sound a lot like 'I Love Damon' and she even though she had shed a tear it wasn't as if… _ I tried to make sense of it. Deny it. But I couldn't. I didn't want to.  
>Bella loved me!<br>My lips tugged upward timidly- as I wiped the tear from her face and onto my jeans- until I couldn't hold it anymore and the next thing I knew I was smiling.  
>A big, bright smile.<br>I hadn't smiled like this since 1864.  
>It felt amazing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"_Bella?"  
>I turned around, Damon was standing before me wearing an outfit that looked like a civil war uniform and his hair had a slight curl.<br>What the hell?  
>I looked into his eyes. Cold and void of all emotion.<br>"Damon? What's wrong?"  
>"I'm leaving."<br>I felt the blood rush from my face as he spoke. Leaving?  
>"Why?"<br>"You don't love me. I can't stay knowing you belong to someone else."  
>Damon spoke simply. As if he wasn't making the biggest mistake he could ever make.<br>And had I not made myself clear? I Love HIM!  
>"Damon don't leave me! I Love you Damon. I Love <em>_**You**__!" Tears ran down my face. The feeling unfamiliar and unwelcome. I couldn't stand the thought of him leaving me.  
>The next thing I knew Damon was wearing a new outfit. Jeans, black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. This was the Damon I Knew. My Damon.<br>My Damon took a step toward me and wiped the stray tear, I panicked a little wondering what he would wish for but a sigh of relief rushed out of me as he wiped it onto his jeans.  
>Damon's crystal blue eyes looked from my pink eyes to my red lips as he came closer, he slowly brought his lips down to mine and…<br>_

* * *

><p>"Bella?"<p>

I woke, startled and looked toward the voice.  
>Bonnie was driving and Damon was asleep in the back.<br>"What? Where are we?" I was still a little disorientated and frustrated from my dream. If only it were reality.  
>If only he would kiss me.<br>"We are at a service station. I need to stretch my legs and I think we could all do with a bite to eat!"  
>I looked at Damon as he woke up groggily then I looked toward the boot of the car.<br>"What if Stefan wakes up?" I directed my question toward Damon, only so I had an excuse to speak to him.  
>"I'll stay here, you two go." Damon replied, he lifted his head and looked into my eyes with an unfamiliar softness and adoration.<br>_It may even be mistaken for love. _I thought coldly.  
>But I couldn't dwell on the negative. He had looked at me with something other than annoyance!<br>_Progress!_

Bonnie and I headed to the small café within the station after making a plan to wait for Damon to freshen up when we got back.  
>I was still tired. I still felt drained. But Damon's soft look had my mood up in a high.<br>My eyes flashed pink as I thought of the look I had been given.  
><em>Things were looking up already.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV (After Bonnie and Bella have left the car)<strong>

_Burning.  
>It burns.<br>It itches.  
>Why is it so dark?<br>Some stop this __**incessant Burning!**_

_Voices.  
>I hear voices.<br>And a car engine._

"Yes Elena, We will be back in about2 hours? I would say 1 and a half but Bonnie and Bella have gone to eat and use the restroom."

_Damon.  
>Damon is speaking to Elena.<br>Oww!  
>It Burns!<em>

"Bella is okay. Tired and drained but she is holding up"

_Bella?  
>Who is Bella?<em>

"Once we get back to Mystic falls we will start his rehabilitation…Who knows?"

_Rehabilitation?  
>Impossible.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter!<strong>

**Yay! Longer chapter!  
>Not particularly long but longer!<br>What did you think?  
>Comment?<br>Love You ALL!  
>Thanks for all your support!<br>You are the Bonnie to my Elena.  
>The Alice to my Bella!<br>The reviewer's to my author!  
>LOL!<strong>


	14. What Is This? Junior High?

**Hello!  
>~Please Read This If You Don't Usually!~<br>"BTW, that means by the way…" Stefan will be slipping in and out of unconsciousness for the entire car trip as he did in the last chapter!  
>Okay, once again thanks for all your support! Cyber Hugs!<br>Chapter 12 Part 1- What is this? Junior High?  
>Chapter Song- This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

What was this? Junior High?  
>We had been in the car for a long time and the whole time I was thinking of ways to come clean on my feelings to Bella.<p>

It's not as if I could hand her a note saying: _I Like You. Do You Like Me Back? Check Yes or No._

And since when do I get nervous over a girl anyway? Even with Katherine and Elena I had never been shy. Bella was my ultimate downfall.

"How long now Bonnie?" My angel asked from the passenger seat.  
>"We are coming into Mystic Falls in about…" Bonnie glanced away from the road to the GPS Navigator "20 minutes. But don't think you are going to be doing anything Bella. You almost died today. You need rest"<br>Bella just rolled her eyes, obviously not planning on doing any actual resting.

As we pulled into the boarding house I could see Elena pacing by the front door.  
><em>What is she thinking?<em>

I blurred over to her and backed her up against the door.  
>"ELENA. One thing! I told you to do one thing! And you couldn't do that? <em>Stay AWAY!<em> That is _all_ I ask of you."  
>I was three shades of pissed. Doesn't she realise she could get hurt so easily if Stefan were to wake up?<p>

Elena just ignored me and looked toward Bella who was staring at us her eyes bright green.  
><em>Jealousy.<br>Shit.  
><em>"Idiot" Elena muttered before making her way to Bella and hugging her.  
>"You're okay right? I'm so sorry! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have nearly-"<br>"Elena! It wasn't your fault! I knew the risks and I took them. So it's my fault. Now...what the _hell_ are you doing here!"  
>Bella knew. Knew that she could die! Rage flared through me as I realised how much she had endangered herself but also how I did <em>nothing<em> to prevent it.  
>Elena looked toward the car where Bonnie was opening the boot of the car.<br>"I just…I had to see him. I will leave I promise. But first…"  
>Bella's eyes flashed pink and softened before she nodded and gave Elena the go ahead.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I walked swiftly toward Bella and hugged her. As I embraced her I heard her whisper into my ear quietly: "I think he knows…I had a dream but I can't be certain". I released her just in time to see her eyes flash light blue with sadness and moved to shield her from Damon's eye line.  
>I flashed a sympathetic smile before asking her if she was okay.<br>I felt so guilty when I heard what had happened, but now I was just ang_ry. How could she go through with it knowing she could have so easily died?  
><em>I suppressed my rage enough to answer Bella's query on what I was doing here and explained that I had to see him. Just once before I was separated from him again.  
>If his rehabilitation was going to take as long as 30 years I am seriously contemplating asking Damon or Caroline to turn me. 30 years is half of my life. And I didn't want to waste it waiting. But if I was a vampire I would have all the time in the world to wait for Stefan and eventually to spend eternity together.<br>_Damn Elena, cliché much?_

As I walked toward the car boot where Bonnie was looking at Stefan, to make sure he shows no signs of waking up yet I presume, my heart flutters in my chest. The same feeling I always get when I'm around him.  
>The walk to the car seemed to be taking a really long time but I knew it was just the anticipation of it all but when I finally made it and looked at Stefan I was shocked. Stefan looked healthy. Much healthier than when I had seen him last.<br>He was different yet the same. Still stunningly beautiful. Still making every nerve in my body come on edge. Still Stefan. But I knew he wasn't. And until he was rehabilitated he would never be _my _Stefan. The one I knew.

But nonetheless I loved him.  
>I leaned down toward him and kissed him softly on the lips.<br>"I missed you Stefan. I love you. Come back to me soon."  
>And with that I got into my car and drove away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<br>Next time: Chapter 12 Part 2:Asshole! You Fucking Bit Me!  
>I know it was short but it's only one part of the chapter!<strong>

**What do you think is going to happen in Part 2?  
>Guess right and you get a spoiler!<br>Comment for a free cookie!  
>Cyber Hugs!<strong>


	15. Asshole! You Fucking Bit Me!

**Hey!**

**Congratulations to MidnightForever17 who won the Spoiler!  
>Midnight's review was the closest to what was going to happen in the chapter so CONGRATS!<br>Also thank you to all the people who review everytime I update, which also includes MidnightForever17! I appreciate it!  
>I will not be giving out SPOILERS constantly but when I do I will only give it to one person. The one who is closest to what actually happens!<strong>

**Anyway…  
>Chapter 12 Part 2: Asshole! You Fucking Bit Me!<br>Chapter Song: Black Sheep by The Clash at Demonhead**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Time to wake up Stefanie!" I dragged out the 'e'as I walked into the basement where he was being kept, carrying a bucket of water which contained a little bit of vervain.  
>"I'll be fair and give you 5 seconds to wake up before I pour this on your face…5…4…3…2…1…No? Okay!" I slowly poured the contaminated water onto his head.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stefan let out a cry and his eyes opened, bloodshot.  
>"Nice to see you too buddy!" I smirked.<p>

Before I knew what was happening Stefan's teeth were piercing my neck.  
>I let out a growl and pushed him of me.<p>

"Asshole! You fucking bit me!"  
>"You deserved it!" He snarled.<br>"You _have changed_ little brother… I'm not sure which version of you that I prefer…" I smirked.  
>"You are never going to find out… I know why you have brought me back and don't count on me playing along…<em>I don't want<em> to be rehabilitated."

My smirk dropped and my brow furrowed…_what?_

"_What?"_

"You heard me Damon. I forgot what it was like to let go…to relish in what _I am_… And now I know…I'm not giving it up! Not for anyone…"  
>"Not even Elena? Not even the girl who has spent her time doing <em>nothing<em> but think of ways to defeat Klaus and bring you back home?"  
>Stefan's eyebrows pulled together and he shook his head.<p>

"I love her. And if she loves me she _will_ accept me…"  
>"NOT IF YOU ARE <em>KILLING<em> PEOPLE!"  
>"You said it yourself, we don't <em>have<em> to kill them Damon!" Stefan was trying to justify the thing he had spent his life running from.  
>But even though I had tried to derail him for <em>centuries<em> now I couldn't let him ruin all he had worked for.

"Yes. _I _don't have to kill them. _But you!_ You have no control! The years you had spent _denying _yourself should have been spent _controlling_ yourself. But news flash Stefan. It's too late! _So it's the blood or it Elena…_ which will it be?" I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up on the Salvatore's couch. Damon had been adamant about me resting but if I was really going to build up my energy I was going to have to drown someone and take their energy.  
>I made my way down to the basement; I didn't want to piss Damon off for not telling him where I was going.<br>I walked slowly toward the door as I heard shouting from inside.

"NOT IF YOU ARE KILLING PEOPLE!" Damon shouted, replying to something I hadn't heard.

"You said it yourself, we don't have to kill them Damon!"

"Yes. I don't have to kill them. But you! You have no control! The years you had spent denying yourself should have been spent controlling yourself. But news flash Stefan. It's too late! So it's the blood or it Elena… which will it be?" Damon growled and my eyes turned orange.  
><em>Damn, that was hot.<em>

"You talk like you know from experience! You wouldn't know _anything_ when it comes to love. No one has ever _really_ been in love with you Damon."

My eyes flashed red and then black as I turned invisible.  
>I walked into the room where Damon was positively fuming and Stefan was smirking with his fangs on display.<br>I walked right in front of Stefan and pushed him against the back wall.  
>He looked around confused as did Damon but soon there was a knowing look in Damon's eyes.<br>I walked to the corner and picked some vervain which turned invisible as soon as I grabbed it.  
>I slowly made my way back to Stefan and crouched in front of him. I dragged the vervain slowly along his check causing it to crackle and leave red sores in its wake.<br>As Stefan's screams died down I showed myself, eyes: a clear crimson.  
>"You know what they say about people who assume Stefan…Assholes!" And with that I was invisible and walking up the stairs, on my way to Virginia Beach.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I chuckled softly and shook my head as Bella disappeared once again.  
>"Who was that?" Stefan was still against the wall with a bright red streak against his cheek.<br>"That was Isabella. Or Bella. The girl who is in love with me…the girl who I'm in love with…You were saying?"  
>Stefan stayed still, frozen in a state of shock.<br>"What was she?"  
>My eyes narrowed. I wasn't going to tell him. I didn't want her in danger, no matter how strong she is.<br>"All you have to know is that she is _very_ strong and _very_ dangerous. So don't you even _think_ about hurting her, or you will have me to answer to. Not that you will have the opportunity to."

Stefan just stayed quiet and glared.

As I was about to lock the door he spoke up.  
>"So Damon. If she asked you to change your diet… would you be willing?"<p>

I took mere seconds to think about it.  
>The answer was obvious.<br>"Yes."  
>Stefan's eyes widened.<br>"And if you really do love Elena, you would too"  
>I left him there. With a lot to think about.<br>When I reached the top of the stairs I was met by a womanly figure.  
>"You love her huh?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<strong>

**Who is it?  
>What do you think of Stefan?<br>Did the Damon I portrayed seem realistic?  
>Comment! xxx<strong>


	16. In Love With You

**Hey!  
>Thank for all the reviews! They are what keep me motivated!<br>Anyway.  
>Let's get going- Plain and Simple!<strong>

**Chapter 13- I'm So In Love With You.  
>Chapter Song- Only Love by Ben Howard<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"What are you doing here Elena?"  
>"I was going to ask how Stefan was doing…locked up in there but then I heard something<em> very <em>interesting! You love Bella!"  
>I silenced her excited rambling with one look.<br>"You can't tell her Elena!"  
>"And why is that Damon?"<br>"Because I have to be the one to tell her!"  
>"Okay…" Elena raised her hands in a surrendering gesture and let them drop as she began to talk again "I just hope you don't wait too long to tell her… she thinks you don't love her…But can you blame her? You haven't exactly been pleasant to her."<br>"Did she tell you that?" I eyed Elena warily.  
>"Yes." She nodded.<br>"Where is she? I have to speak to her…"  
>"Bella has gone to Virginia Beach. To gain energy? I didn't really understand what she meant by that but she didn't exactly give me a chance to ask."<br>"She drowns people for energy." I muttered as I walked past her, leaving her gaping like a fish, and toward my car.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I let out a breath as I emerged from the water feeling energised and _healthy _again.  
>The woman I had drowned was unmarried and carried a picture of 6 cats in her purse.<br>_Crazy cat lady!  
><em>My eyes flashed black as I changed back into my human form and swam back to shore.  
>Through the darkness of the night I could see the silhouette of a man.<p>

But when the tingles shot through my body I knew it wasn't just any man.  
>It was <em>the<em> man. The man who I wished was _my_ man. _Damon._

"This is a surprise. What do you want Mr Salvatore?" My eyes flashed purple as he shielded his eyes while I got dressed.  
>"I'm decent!" In truth I was only in my under wear but I didn't care.<br>"I- uhhh I-" Damon's eyes kept flashing to my chest as I bounced up and down slightly while trying to get my jeans on. Okay…maybe I knew exactly what I was doing to him…  
>"It's very rude to keep a Lady waitin' Mr Salvatore!" I said, my voice muffled as I put my t-shirt on.<br>"Right!" He shook his head as if to get rid of a thought. I hadn't ever seen him this nervous. Or nervous at all! What was with him?  
>"You see Bella… I have this…problem." He stepped closer. "I need to tell someone something they don't know but I… I don't know how…"<br>My eyes flashed multi colours as I wondered whether or not he was drunk.  
>I decided to just respond. Play along.<br>"If I were in your situation I would just tell that person whatever it was I needed to say"  
>"Okay..." Damon took another step toward me until we were so close all I had to do was tilt my head a little and our lips would be touching.<br>"Bella. I'm just going to say it" His Adams apple bobbed as he gulped and the colours in my eyes moved around very fast as I became more confused.  
>"I'm so in love with you." And before I knew it his lips had claimed mine in a kiss. And it was <em>perfect.<br>_I reluctantly pulled away pushing softly against his chest_.  
><em>"You really mean it?" I asked looking up into his icy blue eyes.  
>Damon smiled lightly. "Yes".<br>I threw my arms around his neck, his arms instantly wrapped around my waist and his face buried into my neck taking a long breath in, was he smelling me?  
>"I love you too" I murmured as I ran my hands through the hair at the back of his neck.<br>Damon pulled away and linked his hand with mine kissing it before speaking again.  
>"Come on, let's go home"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I woke up when I heard the front door slam, Damon left.  
>I had to get out of here.<br>I'm so thirsty. So weak.  
>I loved Elena. But I couldn't control myself.<br>_I have to!  
><em>I can't!  
>I had been drinking blood. Human blood.<br>And now I hadn't an ounce of control.  
>Damon was right.<br>It was the blood or it was Elena.  
>And I wished I knew the answer.<br>But I didn't.

"Hello Stefan." Alaric moved away from the shadows and up to the barred window in the cellar door.  
>"Alaric."<br>"What happened to you?"  
>"I lost." And I did lose. The monster inside me had won. Again. I wish Lexi were here. Lexi always knew how to save me from myself.<br>Alaric looked confused but decided not to push it.  
>"What about Elena Stefan?"<br>"Elena. Elena will be happier without me. Safer without me."  
>"Maybe. But does she want to be without you?"<br>"It's not her decision. Now why are you standing outside Alaric? Come on in. Take a seat. Stay for a while" I spoke sarcastically.  
>"I'm not afraid of you Stefan. I have a stake."<br>"Then what's stopping you from coming inside? I'm weak. You're armed. Are you afraid?"  
>"I told you I'm not afraid" Alaric spoke firmly as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.<br>I smirked inwardly.  
>Gullible. Little. Human.<p>

I blurred over to Alaric, throwing his stake to the other side of the room as I pierced his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<br>OMG!  
>Evil Stefan!<br>Sorry about that ending!  
>Comment please!<strong>

Love  
>You<br>All  
>!<p> 


	17. Eyes like a Flame

**Hey Guys!  
>So, Once again people have mentioned chapter size.<br>One more time? *Chapter sizes may vary due to changes and/or the pace of my plot line.  
>Plus… I really like cliff hangers!<br>Speaking of: Sorry about the biggie last chapter!  
>Anyway, this chapter is a little longer. But not by much. <strong>

**Chapter song: Paradise Circus by Massive Attack  
>Chapter 14- Eyes like a Flame<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I walked out of the cellar, dropping the limp body in my hands. Everything seemed to go in slow motion even though the walls passed me at the inhuman speed I was running in.  
>I heard a faint heartbeat from the living room and peeked around the door.<p>

_Elena._

There she was. Sitting and writing in her journal. I could read her messy scrawl from where I was.

_He is in the basement alone and no matter how much I wish to run downstairs and embrace him.  
>I can't. It is no longer Stefan down there. It is a misguided man. Lost. And trying to defeat the monster that lurks in the shadows. <em>_**Himself.**_

I could read no more.  
>So with one swift look at her perfect olive skin, I left.<br>Elena was right. I'm not myself. But what she doesn't know is that I may never be the Stefan she knew. Ever again.  
>I closed the door quietly, not wanting her to know I had escaped.<br>And I ran.  
>I did nothing but run. For hours.<br>Not coming to my senses until I got thirsty again. By that time I was back in Forks.  
>I smirked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I walked up to the boarding house with Bella's small hand wrapped in my large hand.  
>We hadn't said anything since the beach. But it wasn't awkward. It was…nice…simple, although we had shared smiles and tender touches we had done nothing to fill the comfortable silence because we didn't need to.<p>

The blissful feeling was quickly snatched from me, though, as I caught my brothers scent outside the house.  
><em>It was fresh.<em>  
>Bella seemed to know what had me riled up as she looked at me with white irises and made her way into the house.<p>

"Elena?" I heard her call as I followed her through the door.  
>"Bella? Damon?" Elena registered the look on our faces as she stepped in front of us.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Did you let Stefan go?" My nostrils flared.<br>"What! No! Why would I-"  
>"He is gone. Elena, Stefan has left. How did he get out."<br>"Damon. Look at me" Bella cupped my face between her hands in an attempt to calm me.  
>"You go, track him. Elena and I will figure out how he escaped." Bella's eyes flashed back to pink as she spoke.<br>I nodded swiftly leaving as I left a chaste kiss on Bella's lips.

I was starting to think Stefan had lead a false trail.  
>There's no way he would have ran all this way.<br>I stopped quickly as I came up to a sign.  
>Fear rose within me as my eyes scanned each word.<p>

"_Welcome to Forks"_

What was he doing back here?  
>If I had a working heart it would have stopped short.<p>

_Klaus._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Was there anyone else in the house?" I looked into Elena's eyes searching for any sign of hesitance, not that I didn't trust her but one may do a lot of things for love.  
>Speaking of, I had been on cloud 9…no cloud 109 ever since Damon had confronted me on the beach.<br>Well, until now anyway.

"No. I mean, Alaric texted me saying he would be coming over but…" Elena's voice died down as realisation set in on both of us.  
>And before I knew it we were both running through the corridors and down the stairs to the cellar.<p>

The big metal door was ajar and the whole scenario was very cliché.  
>Two girls, dark basement. Bad guy on the loose and good guy possibly dead.<br>I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared.

Elena didn't move and my eyes flashed from brown to white as I took hesitant steps forward.  
>My hand gripped the handle and the door made a moaning sound as I opened it.<br>And there, clear as day, was Alaric's limp body on floor with bite marks and blood on his neck.

Elena stepped through the door and as soon as she took in the scene she dropped to her knees next to him.  
>I grew very confused as she checked each finger on each hand.<p>

"Elena? What is going on? What are you looking for?"  
>Elena lifted her head and the look on her face was enough to make Satan cry.<br>"The ring. I can't find Alaric's ring"

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

My feet trudged through the wet sand as I tried to recall the events that had taken place here on First Beach.  
>It had been an hour since I arrived and I was sure Damon was looking for me by now.<br>I paced and paced, ignoring the girl who I had brought for Klaus, until I finally remembered.

He was drowned.  
>Without a second thought I jumped into the water.<br>Searching and searching what seemed like hours until I spotted him.  
>Grey and frozen, like stone.<br>Eyes open though. The colour of fire.

I grabbed his arm and swam back up to shore.  
>I once again trudged through the wet sand but this time with Klaus' body in tow.<p>

"Okay, sweetie." I approached the motionless girl and looked into her eyes.  
>My pupils dilated as I compelled her.<br>"I need you to use a rock, cut your wrist and put it to my friend's mouth over there. Okay?"  
>The red headed girl nodded, curls bouncing, she leant over and picked up the sharpest rock she could find before cutting herself. I held my breath, not wanting to take her myself.<br>The girl then walked slowly over to Klaus and did what I asked.  
>Before I knew it Klaus' hands wrapped firmly over her wrist and he drank. Fiercely.<p>

"Bad move brother." I turned my head to find Damon glaring at me, arms crossed and legs apart.  
>But it was okay. He was too late.<p>

Klaus was back. And this time, with a vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter!<br>Three cliff-hangers!  
>Is Alaric okay?<br>What will Klaus do about Damn and Bella?  
>Why did Stefan bring Klaus back?<br>**


	18. The Puppet Master

_**Picks up story and blows dust off while coughing.  
><strong>_**It has been a while hasn't it?  
>I'm really sorry but more exams are coming up plus I'm taking part in some creative writing thing in school so updates may seem scarce for a while.<br>Don't fret though!**

**Any questions you have to the characters, or me, include them in your reviews and at the end of chapters myself or the character you directed your question too will answer!  
>Best Questions will get teasers for the next chapter!<strong>

**Also! How would you feel about waiting a longer time in order for me to make my chapters longer, because I'm all about instant gratification so I like to write and update ASAP!**

**Tell me how you feel about that?**

**But I would like to thank you all for sticking with me even if I am lazy and make you wait **_**forever**_** for a chapter.  
>You rock!<br>…Well everyone except you **_**(Points to angry reviewer giving me the bird)**_

**Sorry for this KILLER Authors Note but I hope you all read it.  
>Kinda means a lot to me!<strong>

**Anyway….**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys!<br>Chapter Song- Moonlight Sonata  
>Chapter 15- The Puppet Master<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I stared at my brothers cold eyes, void of all emotion.  
>What was he thinking?<br>Did he just completely disregard Elena's safety, her feelings?

My gaze shifted quickly to Klaus as he finished his _meal_ and back to Stefan.  
>"What have you done Stefan"<br>"Fixing it"  
>"This isn't fixing <em>anything<em>" As I stared into his eyes I realised something.  
><em>He was being compelled.<br>Shit._

I took a predatory stance as Klaus came closer.  
>"Now, now Damon. No need to overreact."<br>Before I knew what was happening he was infront of me with his hand clasped tightly around my neck as he looked into my eyes.  
>"Your loyalties lie with me now."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I was on edge.  
>It had been 7 hours.<br>Alaric was pronounced dead when a disturbed Jeremy called 6 hours ago.  
>Elena hadn't moved from beside him, muttering things like : <em>"My fault. Took the ring. Dead."<em>

I still didn't know what this ring was or what it did but Elena wasn't really in the talking mood.  
>And neither was I.<br>_7 hours of waiting.  
>No call, no text.<em>

_Everything is fine._ That was my mantra for the past 3 hours but I was on the verge of a breakdown.  
>I could feel the overwhelming sense of pain and longing tugging at my heart.<br>But all of a sudden it was stronger.  
>So strong I keeled over clutching my chest and wailing in agony.<p>

_Something was wrong._

Elena's head snapped up as I started to cry.  
>I was <em>crying<em>.  
>Tears were running down my cheeks, racing to my chin where they slowly dropped down on the floor.<br>"Bella. What is it? What happened?" Elena's voice gave away the fact that she knew that there was defiantly something wrong but just like myself she had no idea what had went wrong.  
>My stomach clenched at the thought of anything bad happening to Damon which in turn brought on a new bout of tears.<p>

"Bella. Tell me what to do!" Elena's voice was shaky and panicked but her eyes never left mine as she spoke.

I tasted the saltiness of my tears as the fell from the apple of my cheek to my lips.  
><em>Of course.<em>  
>"Elena, I need you to wish…what happened. Find out…what has happened." My speech was strained as I tried to talk over the throbbing pain within me but I managed to get the message across.<br>Ever so slowly Elena nodded and proceeded to swipe her finger lightly against my cheek picking up a tear in the process.

"Do I just say it aloud?" Elena didn't look away from the tear as she spoke, as if it would disappear if she had.  
>"Close…close your eyes. Hold it against…your heart and…and speak." I know it was silly but that is how it had always been done, my grandmother had taught me what to do when I was only 10 years old.<p>

Elena did as I asked of her and started to speak.  
>"Show us what happened to Damon and Stefan" Elena's voice morphed from the shaky, unsure tone to strong and powerful. My eyes flashed from blue to black as I was pulled into a vision…At least I think that was what it was…<p>

* * *

><p>I looked around slowly, recognising my surrondings as First Beach.<br>Elena was next to me looking around curiously.  
>"Where are we?"<br>"First Beach. This is where I buried Klaus." I replied slowly, still wondering why we where here.  
>My questions where soon answered as I noticied Stefan from the corner of my eye pulling a young female with fiery red curls onto the beach.<br>"Stefan!" Elena shouted but he couldn't hear us. This had already happened. And you can't do anything to change it.  
>"Elena. This is already in the past, there is no changing what has already been done" diverting my eyes away from Stefan for only a second.<p>

"Okay, I need you to stay here. Don't move until I say so. Okay?" Stefan's patronising voice rang out on the empty beach.

Elena stifled a gasp.

"I won't move" The young girl repeated.

Stefan looked around. It was as if he couldn't recall what had happened, well until he ran into the water.

What was he doing?

I kept my eyes on the water where his head had disappeared not even looking away to comfort Elena who was silently crying.  
>I don't know how long I was standing there when Stefan's head finally came up out of the water but this time with Klaus' limp body in tow.<br>My eyes flashed from brown to red as I came to the realisation of what was happening.

"Okay Sweetie" Stefan started to speak to the red head but his voice faded out as my rage made itself known.  
>I screamed, not from pain or fear but from anger and frustrastion.<br>_How Could He!_

The tugging and aching in my heart faded causing my screams to cease.  
>I looked around frantically.<br>_He was here. And Klaus was back. No._

I saw him, feet apart and arms crossed.  
>"Bad move, brother"<p>

I ran up to him.  
>"Get out of here Damon!" I knew it was useless but I couldn't help it. Damon was in trouble.<br>Damon could be dead. Tears ran down my face as the image of his lifeless body floating in the sea ran through my mind.  
><em>No.<br>NO!_

"What have you done Stefan"  
>"Fixing it"<br>"This isn't fixing anything"

Klaus slowly stood up and threw the girl onto the sand, dead.  
>Slowly making his way over to Damon a hiss erupted from my throat.<br>"Get Away From Him!" I shouted.  
>Damon took a defensive stance, crouching with his teeth bared.<p>

"Now, now Damon. No need to overreact."  
>More tears ran down my cheeks as Klaus wrapped his hand around Damon's throat, looked into his eyes and spoke:<p>

"Your loyalties lie with me now."

* * *

><p><em>No.<em>  
>That's when I realised.<br>It wasn't Stefan's fault.  
>It was Klaus'.<br>Stefan and now Damon were mere playthings to Klaus. The Puppet Master.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<strong>

_**Hope you all read the AN at the top!  
><strong>_**See you all next time.  
><strong>_**REMEMBER**_** to ask your questions!  
><strong>_**And I'm sorry about Alaric.**_


	19. Sam

**Hey Guys-  
>Soooo :D<br>I've been busy, doing…nothing.**

**Sorry?  
>Anyway….Here you go…<br>Chapter 16- Sam  
>Chapter Song- Every Rose has Its Thorn by Miley Cyrus (Cover)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Compelled?  
>Both Stefan <em>and<em> Damon had been compelled?

And Bella was a wreck.  
>And Alaric was dead.<br>And me? I'm… at a loss. I don't know what I can do. If I can do anything.

"Bella?" I knocked softly on the bathroom door; she had been in the bath for hours just crying.  
>I waited a few seconds before knocking again.<p>

"What?" Her voice was rough and dry, she had cried the whole time.  
>"The only way to get Damon, and Stefan, back is to do something about it…so <em>let's do something<em>… Bella?"

The door slowly opened and Bella was wrapped in a towel, eyes puffy, red, vulnerable and white.  
><em>Fear?<br>_"What if Klaus kills him Elena?" Bella looked so scared and childlike; it killed me that I didn't have an answer.  
>"I don't know. But the longer we wait the-"<br>"Say no more Elena. Your right." Her eyes flashed brown but had blue rims. "Something _does_ have to be done, and quickly."

"A trap, maybe?" Caroline offered.  
>All of us: Tyler, Bonnie, Bella, Caroline, me and Jeremy had been sitting around for at least a good two hours trying to come up with a plan.<br>"No. We tried that last time, he won't fall for it again…We need to ambush him and kill him. But two things: How do we hide from a hybrid and how do we kill one?" Bella replied.  
>We all stayed silent for a while before Bonnie spoke up.<br>"I could try contacting the dead witches? Maybe they know? I'm not sure how helpful they will be after a misused my powers again…and again, but we could try."  
>Bella's eyes lit up visibly at this new strand of hope and we all nodded in agreement.<p>

"Me and Bella will come with you-"  
>"I can't" Bella snapped eyes flashing to a light red. "Witches and Nixie's aren't exactly <em>simpatico<em> with one another, because of the fire and water thing? So I'll wait here." Bella's eyes flashed light blue as soon as the words _I'll wait here _left her mouth.

"I'll call you okay?"  
>Bella nodded and went upstairs muttering the words <em>bath tub<em>.

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

Bonnie looked up at me with wide eyes as she knelt on the dusty wooden floor.  
>The candles slowly stopped burning one by one.<br>This place creeped me out and constantly had me on edge, no matter how much the witches are helping all I wanted was to get out as soon as possible.

"They wouldn't tell me how…they mentioned a name, but I'm not sure how much help it will be. Sam. Do you know anyone called Sam?"

I racked my brain. I came up blank.

"No. I don't"

"The name is familiar, maybe we should ask Bella?"

I nodded in reply and followed Bonnie as she slowly made her way out of the house, floorboards creaking and moaning as we walked across them.

"They don't want to help me anymore." Bonnie sighed as we closed the door.  
>"What? Why?"<br>"They say I have become too dependent on them. That I need to figure things out on my own…"  
>I opened my mouth to speak but I had nothing to say so I closed it and rubbed her back in reassurance.<p>

Bonnie turned her head and smiled at me as we carried on walking to the car.

"When's the funeral?" Bonnie asked from the driver's seat.  
>We were driving Alaric's car. I don't think he would mind.<br>"Two weeks…I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe _Stefan _killed him. And it's my fault. I never gave him the ring back…"  
>Bonnie looked at me wide eyed.<br>"No. Elena. It isn't your fault, and it isn't Stefan's. Stefan was compelled by Klaus…if he wasn't he wouldn't have done that. It's Klaus' fault. Everything is."  
>"Do you think he knows?"<br>"What?"  
>"Do you think Klaus knows that I'm alive?"<br>Bonnie shook her head. "I doubt it. Bella changed from 'Elena form' back to herself right in front of him. If he knew he would have come after you by now."  
>I nodded quietly.<br>But what if he did know he just had another idea? What if he had another plan?

"Stop it Elena." Bonnie sighed exasperated.  
>"What?"<br>"Stop thinking of things that are just going to make everything that's happening worse!"  
>"Sorry." I muttered.<br>"Have you called Bella?"  
>"No! I completely forgot!"<br>I dug my phone out of my pocket and dialled Bella's number.

"_Elena? What's going on?"  
><em>"They wouldn't tell us anything, but Bonnie did pick up a name."  
><em>"Whose name?"<br>_"We don't know him. But we were hoping you did. Sam?"  
>Bella was quiet for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.<br>_"I know him alright…hurry up and get back."  
><em>"Okay? We're close by."  
>And with that Bella hung up.<p>

Bonnie and I sat in silence until she pulled up into the boarding house drive way were we both quickly un buckled our seat belts and walked fast pace into the house.

"Bella?" I called out.  
>"Yes?" I gasped and turned around quickly on my heel where she had appeared behind me.<br>"Don't _do that!"  
><em>"Sorry?" Bella replied with a sheepish smile. "You want to know about Sam?"  
>Bonnie and I both nodded and took a seat on the couch along with Bella.<p>

"Sam is a shape shifter, of course Bonnie you know this already, Sam and his pack all turn into wolves, _huge _wolves, and they turn on will. I don't know how they have a link to Klaus but it isn't going to be easy-"  
>"Why not?" I interrupted and Bella glared her eyes flashing with annoyance.<br>"Let's just say after I broke the heart of one of the pack members Sam and I aren't exactly on speaking terms…but Emily, his wife, and I are still friends so it will be easier to get information from her."  
>Elena and Bonnie both eyed me warily before slowly nodding.<p>

"So Bonnie? You up for another trip to Forks?"

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter<br>So?  
>What did you all think?<br>And did you see Episode 8 of Vampire Diaries!  
>It was so sweet with Elena and Damon!<strong>

**You know what else is sweet?**  
><strong>The review button below!<strong>  
><strong>Click it and find out for yourself!<strong>  
><strong>Love You All! See You Soon!<strong>


	20. Nicklaus

**Hey!  
>OMG! Please tell me you went to see Breaking Dawn!<br>I did. I can't even put into words how amazing it was!  
>My friend was crying and I was sobbing ;)<br>and now I have to wait a whole YEAR for part two! I'm fuming.  
>Anyway….<strong>

**Chapter 17- Nicklaus?  
>Chapter song- Lost by Katy Perry<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"I still don't see why I can't go Bella!" Elena said for the millionth time.  
>"Klaus doesn't know you're alive!"<br>"And?"  
>"And? And it's better that way. Me and Bonnie will keep you posted okay?" My eyes flashed brown with determination. Elena could <em>not <em>come. It was too dangerous.

"Elena, she's right… you know she is…" Bonnie interjected.  
>Elena's jaw lost its tension and her eyes softened.<br>"I know. I just don't want to sit here doing _nothing_while you and Bella risk your lives."

I smiled sadly at Elena, my eyes flashing blue.  
>"We'll call you when we get there."<p>

I didn't swim this time, my body was too exhausted and I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway with the constant tugging in my heart.  
>I wouldn't be able to fight Klaus. And Bonnie couldn't do it alone.<br>So when the witches mentioned Sam, I knew, no matter how much I _hated _him…I would get past it. For Damon.  
>But…Jake on the other hand, wasn't going to be as easy to get past.<br>Jacob Black.  
>I thought I loved him. I thought there must have been something wrong with me…my eyes hadn't changed to the once in a lifetime hot pink colour but he was my 'world'…or so I thought.<br>Jacob had to leave almost every week and would be gone for days at a time. But I felt no tug. I felt no remorse, no longing.  
>That's when I figured out that he wasn't the <em>one<em>.  
>When I told him, I couldn't bear the look on his face.<br>So I ran to First beach and I swam…and I didn't stop until I reached…Virginia Beach.

I brushed a hand through my blonde hair and sighed.  
>"We should get going…goodbye Elena." I hugged her tightly, kissed her cheek and walked to the car leaving Bonnie to say goodbye.<br>After a few minutes Bonnie hopped into the driver's seat, looked at me briefly before starting the car.  
>"Okay." She sighed. And with that we were off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Who is she Damon?" Klaus asked staring at me from the log he was sitting on.  
><em>No. Don't tell him.<br>Tell him Damon, you can trust him…  
>No!<br>_"Who?"  
><em>Good. Find loopholes.<br>No…tell him. Tell him who Bella is Damon…  
>NO!<br>_"The girl who tried to kill me, by drowning me…" He rolled his eyes.  
>"Bella." I couldn't stop it from escaping. I have tried so hard to fight his compulsion but I was only strong enough to find loopholes.<br>"What is she Damon?"  
>"A Mythical creature."<br>Klaus let out a low growl.  
>"What kind?"<br>"A water spirit."  
>"Give me the name of what she is, Damon!" He roared.<br>"Nix!"  
>I had done it.<br>I had successfully endangered my love's life. Again.  
>Klaus' lips slowly formed into a smug smile.<br>"What is her plan now Damon?"  
>"We don't have one…"<br>Klaus frowned.  
>"What is <em>her<em> plan, Damon!"  
>"I don't know what her plan is."<p>

"Forget it Klaus. What is _our_ plan?" Stefan interrupted.  
>"To kill this little bitch…then…well, you will find out soon enough."<br>_NO!_ _Kill him Damon! NOW!  
>Damon. It isn't in Klaus' best interest to stop his plan…you don't want to…<br>_So I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>SamPOV<strong>

There was a timid knock on the front door. I gently kissed Emily's forehead as she slept and walked toward the door.  
>I slowly opened it, only to find that familiar blonde hair that I used to see every day when she was here. <strong><br>**"Bella?" I growled.  
>What was she doing here!<br>This was the bitch that ruined Jake's life.

"I have a problem" Bella was squirming under my hard glare.  
><em>Good.<br>_"And why, should I help you…you did ruin Jacob's life? Why should I care about yours?"  
>"Because… he is a threat to <em>everyone, <em>Jake, you…Emily."  
>That was harsh. Bella knew I would do <em>anything<em> to protect Emily.  
>"Who is it?"<br>"Klaus. A hybrid. A vampire and a werewolf. We were told by some old, dead witches that you might know how to kill him… do you?"  
><em>Nicklaus was back…<br>_Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>END CHAPTER!<br>I know it's been a really long time…  
>And this was reeeeaaaalllyyyyy short...<br>But I hope this was okay for now!  
>Chapter will hopefully start to get longer soon enough!<br>Love You All!  
>Breaking Dawn was awesome!<br>Review?  
>;D<br>**


	21. Nicklaus Uley

**Hey ;)  
>Oooohh! You lucky buggers! Another chapter :-)<br>I just want to say thanks; the response to my last chapter was amazing! It made me feel really good, and inspired me enough to write!  
>So…On with it?<br>Chapter 18- Nicklaus Uley  
>Chapter song- Time of our lives by Tyrone Wells<br>**

* * *

><p>Also… Recap on the colours:<br>Purple- Amused/Mischievous  
>Red- AngryResentful  
>Hot Pink- Love (Only happens when she recognizes her true love for the first time<br>Light Pink- Caring  
>Midnight Blue- When near water<br>Light Blue- Sad  
>Golden- HappyElated/Excited  
>Emerald Green- Jealousy<br>Black- When Using Power's (Manipulating water, singing)  
>Grey- DeathDying  
>Multi-coloured- Confused<br>Orange- Aroused :3  
>Silver- Calm<br>Brown- Determined

* * *

><p><strong>BonPOV<strong>

I was still straining my neck to see over Bella's shoulder looking at Sam…he was just staring Bella down.  
>You cut the tension with a knife. Sam had obviously recognised the name, I was curious as to how. And I'm sure Bella was too.<br>Sam abruptly turned to me, feeling my staring eyes probably, and suddenly my old sneakers were the most Interesting thing in the world.  
>I mean I know that I was a witch but Sam was just intimidating!<p>

"Sam!" Bella's voice was curt and she was speaking fast. If I could see her face I know her eyes would be blood red.  
>"Don't stand there and say nothing! I know from your reaction alone that you know him! Now what we need to know is how and can you kill him?"<br>Sam's glare lingered on me for only a second longer before facing Bella.  
>"Maybe you should come on in…" And with that he walked inside.<p>

I breathed in the woody scent which was the exact same as when I had been here the first time.  
>"Where's Emily?" Bella spoke up as we followed Sam into the small living area.<br>"With the boys at Call's house" Sam didn't seem to like talking to Bella about Emily which confused me. |Emily and Bella had seemed quite close when we had stayed.  
>"Embry? Embry phased too?"<br>Sam sighed audibly, obviously annoyed with the constant small talk.  
>"Yes"<p>

Sam took a seat on the old and worn black leather chair, leaving the matching sofa for Bella and I.  
>There was a palpable tension in the air but it only lasted a few seconds, Bella wasn't really known for patience…<p>

"So…Klaus. You know him?"  
><em>Blunt as always Bella…<em> I rolled my eyes.  
>"Yes. But not on personal terms. Nicklaus is a very old…relative of mine."<br>My jaw dropped so fast I was sure it hit the floor. I slowly turned to Bella, her eyes evidence that she was also just as confused as me.

"Elaborate Sam".  
>"It was my great great, times a thousand, grandfather…back in the Viking era…he was Klaus' father. The secret has been passed from generation to generation on how to orchestrate his death. No one knows how he became a vampire."<br>"So? How do we kill him?"  
>Sam let out a full belly laugh.<br>"We? No. Me. I never thought I'd have to. If he stayed of my land I would have left him be but now that he is here…I'm doing this alone."  
>Bella's eyes flashed to the same vicious red as before.<br>"What? You can't be serious! He is threatening my one's life."  
>Sam raised his chin and smirked at the same time that Bella's eyes grew wide and white with fear.<br>"So the truth comes out. No wonder you hid it. You know I can't hide this from Jacob… You finally found him huh? Well good for you."  
>Bella blinked a few time, colours swirling in her eyes.<br>"What? Good for me?"  
>"Yeah, maybe now Jacob will stop pining. But if it only gets worse I'm back to hating you…" After a few seconds of silence he spoke again. "If you want to help though, I'm going to need a few things."<br>Bella sat up straighter eyes turning silver. "Like what?"

"You remember Mary Alice Brandon, no?"  
>Bella's eyes flashed red again for what must have been the millionth time.<br>"Alice. The succubus?" After a nod of confirmation from Sam she continued.  
>"What do you need from <em>her?<em>" This couldn't be good.  
>"Venom. As you know Succubus and Incubus alike all carry venom, to make killing of their…<em>meals… <em>easier, I need some of that venom. Succubus are hard to come across these days and I'm not going near her."  
>"I wouldn't even know where to begin to look…"<br>"Try her old stomping ground."

**(AN- I know I said the Cullen's wouldn't come in but I promise it's only Alice…She can still be staked and burns in the sun…the only difference is that she has venom which was explained^^^above)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

_Google Search: Nixie's  
>Nix or Nixie's is mythical water being from German mythology, it can transfer from the form of a mermaid into a full human.<br>It usually lives in an underwater palace but comes out of the water to mingle with humans by taking a variety of physical forms or becoming invisible.  
>One of five attributes may betray the disguises of a nix: they are music lovers and have powerful singing voices unlike any others; they are also excellent dancers and have the power of premonition and the ability to manipulate water.<br>Usually malevolent, a nix can be easily propositioned with gifts.  
>Nixes are said to lure people into deep water to drown.<br>The main reason a nix takes form of a human is to find its true love and will evolve to suit its mate.  
>Nixes are able to reproduce with any being human or otherwise.<br>They were often hunted for their tears; a tear from a nix has the ability to grant 1 wish, any wish._

I re-read the last line. _Perfect._

"Damon? Come here."  
>A few seconds later Damon was at my side, he was tricky this one…always jumping through hoops to make sure he didn't tell me anything important but I always got what I wanted in the end.<p>

"Tell me Damon. Does this Bella have a mate?"  
>Damon frowned.<br>"Yes."  
>"Tell me about him."<br>"He is a…mythical creature" Damon was struggling to find hoops.  
>"What kind?"<br>"Vampire." An alarm bell rang. Damon was a vampire who seemed to be trying extremely hard to protect this _nix. _  
>"Is you, Damon?"<br>"…yes."

I smirked before grabbing my mobile out of my pocket.  
>"Call her Damon."<br>I handed him the phone, smirking once more.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Alice.  
>He wanted me to get Alice to give me venom.<br>It was laughable.  
>Alice and I used to be as thick as thieves…until she tried to seduce my father right in front of my mother. It's a good thing the bond of a nix is unbreakable.<p>

"Bella-" Bonnie began to speak but was interrupted by the ringing of my phone.  
>"Hold on. It's Elena".<br>I picked up my phone and answered.  
>"Elena I-"<br>_"It's me Bella."_  
>"Damon?" I let out a sob like laugh. "Where are you baby? Are you hurt? I-"<br>I heard a faint muttering in the background before Damon spoke.  
>"Where are you?" His voice was flat, emotionless.<br>_This was wrong…  
><em>"Uhh… I'm in the clearing, in Forks" I quickly registered the meadow where Alice and I used to hang out of a day.  
>"I'm sorry Bella." Now there was emotion in his voice. Sorrow and longing, before it turned flat again as he spoke: "I don't love you anymore"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUHN DUHN DUUUHHNNNN!<strong>_**  
>Someone has to know what happened?<br>Surely Bella is smart enough? Or will she be blinded by what he said?  
>Sorry :-(<strong>

**I'll see you all next time.  
>Cyber hugs and kisses for you all!<br>**_**Please don't pelt me with tomatoes?**_**  
>The story is coming to an end soon enough :-(<br>So I'll see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyone who can tell me what Klaus is going to do with Bella gets a teaser!<br>**_**  
><strong>


	22. Mary Alice Brandon

**Hey!  
>First things first: I would like to congratulate the winners of the spoiler!<br>****Alli-bwahahaha  
>JoyWhitlockBriel<br>vampires4444  
>and the first one to receive it was: cullensbabymama7…SO WELL DONE :-)<br>****On with the chapter!  
>Chapter 19- Mary Alice Brandon<br>Chapter Song- Heavy In your Arms by Florence And The Machine.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The words slice through my heart one by one, or they would have…if I actually believed them.  
>I smirked. His emotionless speaking and flat voice was a dead giveaway of compulsion…and so was the mumbling at the other end of the phone…<br>But I played along. For Klaus.

"W-what?"  
>"I don't love you Bella." Damon paused for a moment, and I heard mumbling again. "I never have".<br>I tried to hold in a sarcastic laugh.  
>"But Damon…"<br>"Goodbye Bella…"  
>Bonnie turned to face me, curiosity playing all over her features.<br>"Damon? What did he say?"  
>"He told me he doesn't love me."<br>Bonnie gasped, hand flying to her mouth and eyes wide.  
>My eyes flashed purple, with silver rims.<br>"He was being compelled, don't worry… but the sooner we get Alice the sooner we can get them back…"  
>"I thought you didn't know where she was?"<br>"I don't" My eyes flashed brown. "But I will…"

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here Bella, this place looks like it hasn't been open for decades" Bonnie huffed looking at the old, saloon styled bar.<br>I smirked.  
>"Exactly…Alice, used to hang around here a lot… it's where she liked to…prey. Come on then, sooner we face her, the better…"<br>Bonnie's face went from doubtful to determined in a number of seconds before we walked through the swinging doors.  
>Bonnie and I both looked around as the swinging doors finally creaked to a stop, taking in the old bar with paint flaking off and the old stage area with rotted wooden floorboards.<br>"What a…dump…" Bonnie broke the silence, only to be joined by another voice.  
>"I take offence to that!" I cringed at the high twinkling sound of her voice and turned around, Bonnie turning after me.<br>"Well…well…well… Isabella Swan" Alice smirked.  
>"Alice." I looked Alice up and down, she was sporting a red halter neck that showed her belly and a pair of daisy duke shorts, but no shoes… her usual attire…<br>"I thought I'd seen the last of you when you tried to kill me…"  
>My eyes tinged pale red.<br>"You did try to seduce my father Alice…"  
>"Mmhmm… I remember… how is Charlie? Still with Renee?"<br>"Their dead." My eyes flashed blue with red rims, and Alice's face grew sullen.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>I just shook my head as if to dismiss her apology.  
>"I need your help."<br>"I know. But first of all…who's your friend?" Alice had that twinkle in her eyes, the same one she got when she looked at men.  
>"This is Bonnie, and she is off limits!"<br>Alice exaggerated a sigh. "Oh well…"  
>"Alice! Listen. We need your help."<br>"Like I said…I know. But what do you want Miss Bella?" Alice had a smug smile playing on her lips.  
>"I need…I need your venom." I admitted.<br>Alice's eyebrows drew together and her lips puckered. "Why?" she asked.  
>"Does it matter?"<br>Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes! Of course! I don't give my venom to just anyone without good reason!"  
>I really didn't want to let her know about Damon. Or Stefan for that matter… I looked at Bonnie for help but she just nodded as if to say 'go on!'<br>Alice raised one eyebrow, and tapped her wrist to indicate that she was growing impatient.  
>"I…I found him. The one."<br>Alice's eye grew wide, with a twinkle.  
>But this twinkle was different. This was curiosity.<br>"Tell me all about him!" Alice smiled blindingly and grabbed both mine and Bonnie's hands, pulling us to a table with three wooden chairs.  
>"His name is Damon. Damon is…everything, my world." I felt a smile tugging at my lips as I talked about him. "…he can be a jerk. A <em>big <em>jerk. But he can also be sweet and _extremely_ charming. And it definitely doesn't hurt that he is _hot!_"  
>Alice giggled.<br>"This brings us to the problem at hand… A hybrid, Klaus, has him…and his brother – _who is taken!_ - He has compelled both of them. I need your venom to kill Klaus. _Please Alice. Help me_."

It was official. I was turning into a wuss. I had never begged for anything like I was begging now.  
>But I was desperate. And Alice was my last chance, which is why my palms were sweating and tears were stinging in my eyes while waiting for her to answer.<p>

I felt Alice's index finger tugging my chin up to look at her. And she simply nodded.  
>I sighed with relief.<br>"But in return?" Alice started and I groaned, eyes turning brown. _I will not be cheated into anything.  
><em>"Can we _try_ to be friends? _I'm sorry Bella_. I promise I'll stay away from_ all_ men in your life! Please?" Alice was…begging?  
>Just like me this isn't something she ever did.<br>_Alice was being sincere. _  
>"Only <em>after<em> we succeed, I will try. But I swear to god, you put _one_ slimy paw on Damon or Stefan and I _will tear your heart out_." My voice turned harsh. But I wasn't taking any chances.  
>Alice saluted with three fingers "Scouts Honour!"<br>I rolled my eyes. "You were never a scout Alice…"  
>"No, but I did enjoy them, if you know what I mean!" Alice smiled and wagged her eyebrows up and down suggestively.<p>

Bonnie took that moment to change the subject.  
>"So… how are we gonna do this?"<p>

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew Bonnie and I were back in the car with a small bottle filled up with three centimetres of venom.<br>But Alice had insisted on coming and helping out.  
>And she would not stop talking!<br>But Bonnie and I humoured her, humming and nodding in all the right places.  
>"So, Stefan. Is he your boo Bonnie?"<br>Bonnie laughed whole heartedly; we all knew she was not Stefan's biggest fan.  
>"No he is Elena's. But she is human so it wasn't safe for her." Bonnie answered.<br>I didn't miss how she left out that she was the doppelganger who was _supposed_ to be dead after the curse was broken.  
><em>Thank you, Bonnie!<em>

* * *

><p>All three of us made our way up to Sam's porch.<br>Alice's face happy and excited.  
>Bonnie's hard and determined.<br>Mine: glowing, eyes gold; we _finally_ had hope. Real hope.  
>But then Jacob answered the door.<br>Looking at me, then Bonnie and finally Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter!<br>Was it good?  
>Can anyone guess what's going to happen with Jacob? TEASERS FOR THOSE WHO GUESS!<br>Love you all!  
>See you soon!<br>Reviews are better then Succubae!**


	23. Hello My Doppleganger

**Hey…  
>*comes out sheepishly from behind the curtains*<br>Sorry it's been the longest time I've probably ever gone without updating, and I apologize profusely!  
>So how about I spare you the long talk?<strong>  
><strong>Hope you all had a lovely Xmas by the way!<strong>

**BTW- Bella's gift of premonition (future seeing) comes into play in this chapter**

**Chapter Song- Wonderland by Natalia Kills (Dubstep Remix)  
>Chapter 20- Hello, My Doppleganger<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JacobPOV<strong>

My eyes swept along the girl I once loved. A pain scorching through my heart.  
>My eyes glanced at the dark skinned witch.<br>And finally I looked into the eyes of Alice Brandon. A well-known succubus.  
>And all of a sudden it was no longer gravity holding me to the planet.<br>Everything had changed.  
>At that moment I knew she was all that mattered to me.<br>The rips in my heart left by Bella had finally mended.  
>I would do anything, be anything for this one girl. Whether it is a lover, brother or a friend.<br>The only thing that mattered anymore was her happiness.

The Happiness of Alice Brandon.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

As soon as Jacob looked at Alice, I knew what was happening. Jacobs's body sagged a little… never letting his eyes stray.  
>Alice fidgeted nervously under his gaze… not something Alice usually did.<p>

After a few minutes Jacobs glassy eyes sparked with passion and love, my eyes turning gold.  
><em>Good, All I ever wanted for him was happiness. And now that he has found his, time to get mine back.<em>

"Can we come in? Sam is expecting us." I interrupted his constant staring at Alice which she seemed grateful for.  
>"Sure." Jacob silently stepped aside and followed us into the house behind Alice.<p>

As we reached the living room Sam came into sight, his eyes flickering between Alice and Jake before his face went from showing confusion to understanding.  
>Sam cleared his throat before speaking. "Jacob! You have rounds soon. You need to leave" Jacob looked like he wanted to protest but what alpha said, goes.<br>Jake bounded out of the house with one swift look back.

"Okay. So the plan?" Sam spoke up.  
>Bonnie, Alice and I nodded, taking a seat as Sam began to speak.<p>

"I have this stake, but for it to work" He turned to Alice "I'm going to need your venom…."

* * *

><p><strong>KlausPOV<strong>

I roared and slammed my fist into the nearest tree as yet another attempt of making a hybrid had failed.  
>I did everything in the plan, I did them to the letter but it wasn't working.<br>I took a deep breath in, nostrils flaring, and looked at my newest recruits.  
>Stefan was powerless against my compulsion, but Damon was fighting it.<br>And if that wasn't bad enough he is mated to a _nix_ as he put it. But every time I asked questions about the species he would find a loophole.  
>"I don't suppose anyone knows why this isn't working?" I said patronizingly through clenched teeth.<br>Damon's face paled and Stefan looked to the floor.  
>My eyebrows shot up.<br>"Ahh. So there is a reason. Damon!" I looked into his eyes, mine dilating. "Why isn't it working?"  
>Damon was silent for a few minutes before answering. "You have obviously done something wrong" And I must say. His poker face was commendable.<br>"And what is it? _Exactly._ That I have done wrong?"  
>Before Damon even had the chance to answer Stefan spoke up.<br>"Elena is alive!"  
>My jaw set. My eyebrows puckered. My nostrils flared. I was pissed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>"So that's it? Just c-"<p>

Alice's words drowned out as I was pulled into a vision, not something that happened often.

_(_

_ElenaPOV FOR THE VISION)_

_My leg bounced up and down rapidly as I waited on another phone call._  
><em>I hadn't heard anything in<em> hours _and I was freaking out. Why couldn't this have been easy? Why did Klaus have to compel Stefan? Everything came back to Klaus. Anytime there's a spark of hope he is always there to put it out._

BANG

_My head swivelled to the direction of the noise. The front door.  
>I eyed the arch the linked the front hall and the living room warily.<br>_

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

_THUMP THUMP_

_The footsteps getting closer the living room sounded too fast to be one or even two people.  
>"Here she is."<br>I looked back, and there he was. Stefan. And Damon behind him.  
>I opened my mouth to speak before a hand clasped around my throat.<br>"There's my doppelganger…"  
>Klaus.<em>

I was pulled out of the vision with a gasp.  
>This would happen in three days. We had three days to get to Klaus before he got to Elena.<br>"Guys?" I spoke up. "Change of plan. We leave tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter…<strong>  
><em>Was it worth the wait?<br>_**Who thinks they know what Sam's plan is?  
>CONGRATS TO vampires4444 WHO WON THE SPOILER OF BELLAS VISION!<strong>

**See you soon, promise.**


	24. The Final Stand

**AN-**

**Hey!  
>Sorry I'm taking so long but you couldn't imagine the amount of exams I have been going through!<br>But either way I will try to write as much as possible!  
>I'd like to thank my beautiful and extremely gay friend Gabrial (Yes that is how he spells it) for all of his support and the kick up the ass I needed to get back on track!<br>**

**:o And Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Chapter Song- Beauty of the Dark by Mads Langer OR Loves to Blame by Joel and Luke**  
><strong>Chapter 21- The Final Stand<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<br>**

After endless arguments in the car we had decided the best way to approach this was to intercept Klaus before he could get to Elena, and effectively kill her.  
>I bit my lip and frowned, I was worried.<br>Sam had made it perfectly clear, if we couldn't hold back Stefan and Damon he wouldn't hesitate to eliminate them, the only thing Sam cared about was killing Klaus…

The atmosphere in the car was tense as I drove with my eyes focused on the road. Bonnie was sitting shotgun eyes cast down. Sam and Alice were both crammed into the back, Sam's massive form taking up more room then was thought possible and Alice squashed against him, glaring.

My eyes scanned the dark road searching for the sleek, black car I had seen the night at the diner.  
>I looked and looked but found nothing.<br>Sighing I slowed down as we approached a red light.

"There!" Bonnie spoke up next to me.  
>My eyes followed her line of sight and rested upon the black car which was speeding ahead, having gotten past the red light.<br>My hand smacked down onto the steering wheel in frustration and my foot tapped endlessly as I became more impatient for the green light.  
>Eventually I couldn't take it. "Sam!" I barked "Get out, and run after them, change now!" Sam hesitated. "GO!" I snapped.<br>And then he was gone, and so was the red light.

Slamming my foot onto the gas pedal we sped forward.  
>The tug in my heart grew lighter as the distance between Damon and I lessened.<br>Bonnie pointed once again, bringing my attention to a large clearing just off the road.  
>And in this clearing stood Klaus, circling a large black wolf, flanked by Damon and Stefan.<br>My smile grew impossibly wide; even though the situation itself was dangerous and life threatening, he was here; I could see him… at last.

Tearing my seat belt of I was out of that car faster than lightning, and in front of Damon.  
>I was faintly aware of Alice, who was holding the stake, and Bonnie running toward us.<br>I looked into the icy blue depths of Damon's eyes expecting warmth and love, despite his compulsion, but was met with fire and hatred.

Briefly I glanced sideways to see Bonnie glaring at Stefan who was crippled to the ground in pain. Alice stood behind the large black wolf, Sam, dipping the stake into a vial of her venom. The only thing left to kill Klaus, who was getting ready to defend himself from the wolf that was ready to pounce.

A low growling brought my attention back to Damon.  
>I smiled, my eyes flashed purple with crimson rims.<br>"I missed you."  
>He growled.<br>"Now, now….Damon… no need to be testy. I just want to chat. We haven't spoken in far too long" I brush my hand through his hair, ignoring his snarls of fury; this wasn't him. This was a reflection of Klaus within him.  
>Before I could blink he was pushing his way past me toward Klaus, but I was fast; because I was scared. I couldn't let Sam kill him. My eyes flashed white before changing to light pink as I held him back.<br>He didn't know now but what I was about to do is only to protect him. In the long run.

"BONNIE!" I called out, over the crashes and screeches around us.  
>Bonnie nodded before throwing a syringe of vervain my way.<br>And then Damon was silent, slumping in my arms as pushed every last drop into his body. I laid him down on the grass gently before checking how Bonnie was holding up and joining Alice behind Sam.

Sam's sharp canines snapped and strained to get Klaus' neck, we needed him weak, frail, and unable to do anything.  
>This is where I came in, but I need Sam to move away.<br>Nodding to Alice, my eyes flashed black as I turned invisible.  
>I walked toward Sam as he crouched before Klaus ready to pounce once more.<br>Leaning down I whispered into his ear.  
>"Change now."<p>

As Sam changed I let out aloud giggle, distracting Klaus from Sam's vulnerability.  
>His head whipped around looking for me. I was closer than he thought.<br>I stood directly behind him, and I was prepared.  
>"Boo…" I said quietly and became visible.<p>

As expected his hands wrapped around my throat, trapping the air in my throat and despite the fact I couldn't breathe my eyes flashed pink at the thought of Damon finally being free.  
>Free of Klaus.<br>Free of compulsion.  
>Free of danger.<br>…I smirked.  
>But he would never be free of me….<p>

Klaus' hands weakened around my throat, he eyes turned glassy, he stumbled backwards.  
>He sputtered and coughed.<br>He fell onto the cold grass.

And as the white froth bubbled up out of his poisoned body we knew we had succeeded… At last.  
>And now it was time to start my Happily Ever After.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END<br>So, they beat the bad old hybrid. And I think Bella's about ready for some 'alone time' with Damon.  
>And she deserves it no?<br>Well, the next chapter will be the Epilogue! I can't believe we are here already.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Any Outtakes you would like to see done from different POV's put it in your comments, I read every single one, and I will get right on them after the last chapter!<strong>

**Bye Guys!  
><strong>


	25. Sea Breeze

**Hey!**

**Oh. My. Gawd!  
>I cannot believe we are here already! It's the end!<br>This chapter will be a love filled, mushy, fluffy chapter because I think we can all agree after everything both Bella and Damon deserve that.  
><strong>_**Now at one point in this chapter you may feel the following:  
>Confusion<br>Annoyed  
>Apprehensive<strong>__**  
><strong>__**If you do, please refer back to chapter 1 were I gave you the basic traits of a Nixie or wait until I explain at the end. :D**_**  
>Now this song I have picked out, very cheesy but perfect. It is beautiful and I had it picked out before I wrote a word of this story.<br>So Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22- Sea Breeze  
>Chapter Song- Sea Breeze by Tyrone Wells<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

**2 Years Later….**

Things had improved.  
>I struggled but it was getting better day by day, and not just for me. Elena had decided to become a vampire after her 25th birthday which had made me extremely happy.<br>_I get to keep her. Forever._  
>Bella and Damon were both extremely happy and in love.<br>With my arm around a sleeping Elena I glanced across the room to see Damon cuddling with Bella on the couch, his hand resting on her swollen stomach, smiling at her contently.

Yes. They were having a baby. After waiting two years they were finally ready, Elena was ecstatic whereas at first I was very apprehensive. _What would it be? Vampire? Nixie? Human? _  
>That was until Bella reassured both Damon and I that the baby would be a Nixie.<br>Damon had changed a lot. When around Bella he would be the biggest sap on this Earth… and probably a few other planets. But as soon as she left the room he was back to his old self… minus the womanizing. And although she was happy I knew Elena was secretly very jealous of Bella, for her ability to have children with any mythical creature. I placed a soft kiss onto Elena's forehead before gently getting up.

Time to go hunt. _Again._

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around my waist I make my way back into the bedroom where I find Bella sitting cross legged holding a baby book.  
>"What about Rosalie?" She spoke up in her velvety rich voice.<br>Smiling I softly shake my head and bend down to kiss her stomach.  
>"Isn't it a little early to be thinking names baby?"<br>Her eyebrows draw together softly and she pouts.  
>"No." Bella rolled her eyes as they grew purple. "An average pregnancy for a Nyx is only 6 months Damon. I'm already 3."<br>"Yes, you tell me all the time. We have 3 months to choose a name. Plenty of time" I stood up to make my way to the closet but was stopped as her tiny hand clenched around my wrist.  
>"I have a feeling you're not taking this seriously. This is a very important step in having a baby Damon!" Her eyes flashed blue. <em>Shit.<em> "Do you not want this?" Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes grew watery. _Fucking hormones. _  
>I had her in my lap, face in my hands before she could blink. "Bella? Look at me baby." My heart broke a little at her saddened expression. "How many times have I told you? I'm so excited! You are giving me something I never thought I could have!" I lent down placing a kiss on her lips, neck and stomach before looking back up only to see her smiling.<br>"That's better. Now… how 'bout we practice making more babies for the future?" I waggled my eyebrows playfully as her eyes turned orange.  
><em>Hell Yeah. Sometimes, I fucking love these hormones.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

I opened my eyes, the sunlight that streamed through the gap in the curtains making me blink over and over until I adjusted to the brightness.  
>I found myself nuzzled into the warm crook of Damon's neck, like always. I smiled and burrowed into him deeper. I couldn't ever get close enough.<p>

If you had told me 3 years ago that I would soon be in the arms of my true love with a baby on the way I would have…probably killed you for the cruel joke…. But now, I couldn't imagine my life any different.  
>It had been hard. We had struggled. Some of us still do….<br>But it was worth it. To get to where we are today. It _was_worth it. And it always will be.

I closed my eyes, kissed Damon's neck and allowed myself to drift off to sleep once more.  
>In the arms of the man I love. Of the man who loves me. <em>Damon Salvatore<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>END STORY<strong>

**Whoa. What a journey. It was very short yes. I know. Don't chew me out.  
>I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have.<br>I'm pondering doing a KlausXCaroline fanfic… thoughts?  
>Anyway.<br>Thank you to all the constant reviewers'. Thanks to everyone who Favourited me or subscribed to me.  
>I appreciate it more than you know.<strong>

**And Lastly…. Thanks to those who have inspired me.  
>Amy Salvatore<br>My lovely Gabrial.  
>And all of you who constantly reviewed every chapter. I know who you are and so do you.<br>I love you all. Keep this story on alert as I may post Outtakes or Futuretakes :)**

**ABOUT THE CONFUSION:  
>Yes, Bella can have babies with any given mythical creature. This was an adaptation due to the ever decreasing number of the species. <strong>

**Bye Guys!**


	26. Nixie Nominated!

**Hey guys!  
>This story has been nominated for A Burning Diamonds Award, for Crossover Award!<br>Thank you for nominating me!  
>And please get over to<br>**crossover awards. blogspot . com  
><strong>and vote! Voting end 29<strong>**th**** December and the winner will be announced 5****th**** January!  
>Thank you all so much! <strong>

**I love you all!**


End file.
